Aishteru Blake, Aishteru Yang
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Fluffy fluff fic with a good squirt of lemon cuz... u kno. I also felt that this OTP should have a little more kink and attention. WARNING: YURI (GIRL X GIRL) Don't like, don't read WARNING: LEMON. Kids don't read this...
1. Lemony lick it!

**Yo what's up guys? I recently started watching RWBY and I just LOVE this OTP. And it's going to be my first Yuri fic (just fluff) which I'll mainly upload when I feel in the mood (it depends on the viewing rates actually). Uh... So enjoy and Don't forget to R and R  
** **THIS CONTAINS LEMON. It's the first I've actually written myself so I don't really know if it's really good or not...  
I don't own RWBY. The amazing Monty Oum (May his soul rest in peace) and rooster teeth does!  
Kawaiimafokushi oh and sorry if there's any mistakes It's 1:32 here in london soo... Drowzy!  
**

* * *

Beacon academy is always fairly quiet on a Friday, for those still in school. Most people left to go out and get drunk or some shit leaving the leftover pupils with a quiet, relaxing campus to themselves. "Why didn't you go with Ruby and Weiss?" A certain black haired girl questions to the golden haired beauty that's sat cross legged on the floor gently petting a tri colored corgi on her lap. "I just didn't feel like it." She shrugs while staring at her black haired partner who's distanced well away from the dog. "And Zwei wouldn't have anybody to play with." Blake sighs. "Why don't you try and play with him? I know you're a cat faunus but it could be pretty fun!" Yang offers with a smile.

"No thanks. I'm just going to get on with my book." She replies while purposefully reading the final page. "But you're finished." She states while staring up at her.  
"Well I'm going to re-read it then." She replies simply. Yang sighs before dismissing Zwei to his basket in the corner of the room and crawls up onto her bed. "Whatchya re reading? She questions literally staring into the girl's golden eyes which flit upwards at her before jumping back slightly. "Just a book." She replies attempting to calm herself down. "Oh." Suddenly, Yang smirks before snatching the book out of her hands and staring at the title cover. "Ninja lovers plus, extra smutty?" She reads aloud. Blake slowly starts to turn red as a relaxed smirk tugs at the blonde's lips.

"You dirty, dirty girl." She grins seductively before pressing her lips against Blake's. Her eyes widen in shock from the unexpected action from her teammate before reluctantly kissing her back. Ever so gently, Yang trails her hands up and down Blake's sides softly as she suppresses a giggle. "You're so cute." Yang whispers after Blake pulls back startled. "Yang I…" She trails off while observing the blonde before her. Her glowing smile, her bright violet eyes, her slightly tanned skin and her unruly, silken mane which sits ever so perfectly atop her head. "I love you?" She finishes. Yang smirks.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time you know." She smirks, stretching her words while she drags her index finger down Blake's neck and to the hem of her tank top that just covers her cleavage. "Is this mine?" She suddenly asks. Blake reddens even more. "Sorry." She manages to squeak making the blonde laugh even more. The sweet, rich sound rings from her mouth almost sending shivers down her spine, almost. "It's fine. It looks good on you by the way." The ninja shakes her head slightly before tugging on the brawler's long, loose T shirt and diving in for another kiss. Almost instantly, Yang reacts by twirling her tongue around and flicking it over the ninja's before they eventually begin to fight for dominance. Yang wins, gently but firmly pushing Blake's tongue down and lathering it with her saliva, marking it as hers and only hers. Both of their hands graze everywhere, one another's sides, their backs, their breasts, their stomachs, their hair, their faces and the list goes on. Once done, she pulls back this time gasping for air and staring down at the girl underneath her, her blonde hair acts like a curtain, shielding their faces from the rest of the world. "Do you really love me?" Yang suddenly questions now curious as she scours the Ninja's face for any sign of emotion. Blake's cheeks tint a small pink as her eyes slowly diver away from hers. "Well…" She trails off leaving Yang shocked.

"You're wordless!?" The brawler nearly screams killing the mood then realizing her stupidity, she composes herself before smiling gently. "Well I love you too." She states quietly. Blake freezes.  
"Really?" She asks taken aback slightly.  
"Yeah." The blonde replies simply. "You're calm, intelligent, cute, strong, quiet, cute and more. What's not to love about you?"  
"Trust me, a lot of things." She mumbles only to be silenced by a pair of lips being pressed against hers once more. The action is short, swift but sweet as Yang once again pulls back leaving Blake in a baffled state. "Is it okay to…?" The brawler questions while trying not to gaze intently at Blake but failing.  
"Well sure." She replies with a small smile while, with trembling hands, begins to slip her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy black bra. "Kinky." The blonde jokes while taking her shirt off as well and tossing it over onto Ruby's bed. "It's my only bra in my clothes pile left; we haven't done any washing lately." She explains quietly. "Well it goes well with your hair and eyes." Yang grins while sitting cross legged opposite the ninja. Silence. "Should we start?" The brawler suddenly questions jolting the ninja out of her thoughts. "Sure…" Gently, the blonde presses her lips against Blake's and begins to slowly push her back onto the bed while her hands stay firmly planted against the sheets. However, Blake suddenly pushes away staring at Yang and sitting up.

"I'm scared." She states while looking up at the other girl.  
"It's my first time too. We can wait for a while if you want."  
"No, I want to do it now. I feel like I want to do it with you, I've wanted to for a long time because I love you." Yang too sits up giving her some space and considering her feelings.  
"I love you so much Blake and if you think that you're ready then let's do it." Blake nods.

With her final statement, Yang slowly tugs Blake's bra down revealing her tanned C cup breasts. "You can do it with me if you want too." She smiles at the surprised girl and grabs one of her hands before leading her to her violet bra where Blake unclips it from the back after leaning onto Yang for support. Yang slides Blake's bra off, forgetting to do so earlier, and lays Blake onto her lap stroking her hair and comforting her. "Do you want me to…?" The blonde suddenly questions while staring down at the other girl and blushing slightly. "No, no, I'll do you first." She states quietly while placing her slightly trembling hands onto Yang's D cup breasts eliciting a squeak from the blonde when she finally reaches her small pink nubs and pokes them. "What do I do?" The ninja questions slightly embarrassed.  
"Think about what you read in Ninja lovers." She states while bending down and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Okay?" Blake replies while gently pinching Yang's left nipple between her index finger and thumb. Once again, Yang squeaks from the sudden movement and the coldness of the ninja's fingers as she continues her pleasurable onslaught.

Clumsily, the brawler swipes the ninja's bow off of her head exposing her black cat ears and with trembling fingers, begins to rub small circles on them. Over her own string of moans and squeaks, a rumbling sound along with a quiet moan rings out into Yang's ears before she dives into another kiss. "Stroking my ears makes me feel so good." Blake whispers with a tinge of huskiness diluting her voice. "Well what you're doing now feels good too." Yang replies while continuing to rub the Fauna's ears and Blake moves so she's on her hands and knees coming up to Blake's breasts once more. Suddenly, the blonde arches her back after Blake latches onto her right breast with her left hand instinctively holding the other one. "Oh fuck Blake." She moans loudly while gently pinching the other girl's darker nipple.

She squeaks but doesn't stop what she's doing. "Blake you're sucking like a fucking baby." She breathes before squirming slightly but still rubbing the other girl's nipples. "Don't stop Yang ah!" Blake moans quietly back just as the blonde brawler tugs her panties down and begins to rub her clit. Suddenly, Blake turns weak slumping against Yang even more as her knees begin to wobble. Gently, Yang pushes the tan girl back onto the bed with her index finger still pumping in and out of Blake's vagina and her thumb beginning to stroke her clit while the rest of her hand brushes against her curly black nether mane. "Ah, Ah, Ah…" She continues to moan while arching her back and rutting into the brawler's strong hands. "You like that kitty cat?" She grins down at the Faunus before her panting and squirming. "Y-yeah." Blake replies, her voice gravelly with lust and want. Gradually, she ramps up the speed of her thrusts adding her middle finger and her ring finger into her vagina pumping harder. The blonde also latches onto her left nipple, sucking on it vigorously. However, a yelp of pain from Blake grinds her actions to a halt. "Sorry. I forgot about your hymen being unbroken. We can stop if it hurts too much." Yang stops sucking her nipple, stares up and apologizes while covering her face with her free hand in embarrassment. "N-No it's okay, I can deal with it." Blake protests gently while rutting into her fingers once more.

"You sure Blakey?" Yang asks uneasily staring at the dark haired girl's scrunched up expression. "Get it over and done with. I want you to have my virginity." She grunts as Yang looks away before shoving her three digits into her hymen forcefully finally breaking it. Blake suppresses a scream by pressing her lips on Yang's. However, the warm liquid trickling over her fingers startles the blonde as she pulls back only to find her fingers coated in blood. "Blakey are you okay?" She questions nervously looking at the slightly scowling girl underneath her. "It started to feel good and you stopped." Blake mock pouts before gasping and letting out a string of guttural moans once the blonde starts again. "Yang, oh my god." She nearly shouts feeling the hot coil, which had been tightening for a while, beginning to snap.  
"YANG AH IT'S SNAPPING YANG, HOLD ME!" The dark haired ninja screams in ecstasy while releasing her honey all over her fingers as the blonde wraps her free arm around the ninja and rests her head on her toned stomach leaden with beautifully toned but yet feminine abs like her own.

Slowly, Yang pulls her fingers out of the other girl and begins to lick the cum and blood cordial off of her fingers. "Did it feel good?" Yang questions with a small smirk adorning her lips. Slightly dazed, Blake nods while sitting up with the blonde. Her breasts bounce slightly from the movement making Yang lick her lips slowly. "Let me do you now." The dark haired Ninja states while smiling weakly.  
"You don't really have to…" The brawler trails off with a small blush dusting her cheeks.  
"But I want to." She states firmly.  
"Okay..." Yang trails off trying to suppress a grin while lying on Blake's bed, her head resting on her pillows after Blake shifts out of the way for her. Slowly, Blake spreads the blonde's legs only to reveal her short shorts. "Uh Yang can you…?" With a nod, the blonde lifts her lower body up by balancing on her shoulders while beginning to slip the chestnut orange shorts off of her butt. However, Blake swats her hands away before pulling the shorts down her legs and slipping them off of her feet before tossing them somewhere else. Suddenly, a sharp twinge rockets through Yang's stomach as her dark haired lover releases her hot breath on her steamy entrance. Then, unexpectedly, she jams three fingers inside of Yang's entrance after idly stroking her blonde pubic hair which is shaved in a neat little circle just around her vagina. Yang simply groans suppressing the pain in her as her hymen begins to break away with every thrust of Blake's fingers. "Blake…" She whines while keeping her eyes wrenched shut. "Hold my hand."  
"Okay." She replies while threading her free hand's fingers through hers and gives it a small squeeze at the blood begins to trickle out of her opening and mats her nether mane. Then, finally, all of it breaks leaving space for the ninja to pump even faster and harder. "Like this?" She asks while pumping her index finger in and out of her. "Y-Yeah but go faster and add two more fingers." Yang pants in response before letting out a string of moans and grunts. Soon enough, Blake gets the hang of the rhythm and pumps hard and fast while experimenting and dragging her tongue over her small nub containing a bundle of nerves. "Fuck Blake!" The blonde suddenly yells as Blake hits her G-spot. "There! Ah fuck!" With a small nod, the dark haired girl begins to pump at just the right angle edging and edging the brawler closer and closer over the edge; her burning hot coil wound tightly as Yang literally screams curses and wantonly moans. "OH GOD BLAKE, I'M CUMMING!" Wanton howls from the blonde ring through Blake's ears as she convulses over the ninja's fingers mixing with the blood and dripping into Yang's blonde pubic hair.

"I can lick it off if you want." The brawler offers quietly then moaning slightly as Blake removes her fingers from her entrance. "I want to taste it." She objects gently while staring at the white-ish red liquid encasing her index, middle and ring fingers. After sniffing the liquid a few times (it didn't smell good) she hesitantly drags her tongue against her digits almost gagging at the strong taste. "What does it taste like?" A ragged voice floats from Yang's mouth as she tries to sit up but due to her recent orgasm flops back down as her arms are still shaking, violently. "It's like…" She trails off quietly giving it another apprehensive lick. "A salty metal pole that's been dipped in mild hot sauce."  
"Really?" Yang questions.  
"That and it fucking reeks and is slathered in fish." Blake adds.  
"Yours was also salty and fishy but I loved it."  
"I didn't say that I didn't love the exotic taste." The brawler smirks at her lover's statement before beckoning to her. "C'mere." She smiles at her lover who crawls towards her from the blonde's legs.

For the next two hours, the two lovers lie together, Yang on the outer shell caressing Blake who's curled up, facing her, noses barely touching. "Did your fingers smell of dog before you pumped them in me?" Blake suddenly questions shattering the silence. "Well… Yes but you came on them and marked them as your own." Yang replies quietly before kissing her on the nose.  
"That's still pretty gross." Blake states bluntly.  
"But my little kitty Blakey enjoyed every moment of it." The blonde teases while pecking her lover on the lips once again savoring the taste and the feeling of her soft lips. Blake giggles as Yang pulls her closer to her. "Sometimes I wish that it was just me and you facing the world." Blake suddenly states while Yang smirks at her and kisses her on the lips once more. "We'd grow up, fight monsters, have kids, have a nice house somewhere…"  
"I'd have a fully functioning penis?" Yang jokes giggling. However, Blake stares at her crestfallen. The blonde immediately turns to fussing over the girl. "Baby I didn't mean it like that." She states quickly Blake turns away from her. "Blake baby I'm sorry. I just found it funny to imagine if I had a penis. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry." Apprehensively, the ninja turns around to her girlfriend and sighs.  
"It's okay." She mumbles only for Yang to pull her into a gentle sloppy kiss tugging Blake's tan body closer to hers and greeting the dark haired girl with her bodily heat.

They stay like that for a while after they both pull back. Just in comfortable silence, with them caressing one another and occasionally scratching one another where they needed to be itched. "I wonder how big it would be…"  
"Eh?"  
"If you did have a penis, how big do you guess it would be?"  
"I think that it'd be really big." Yang smirks while nibbling on the tip of Blake's nose.  
"Oh yeah?" The dark haired girl asks smiling herself.  
"Yeah, it'd definitely be twelve inches long and it would take two hands to get out of my boxers." Yang's smirk widens as Blake's cheeks dust pink. "I wonder what it'd be like inside of me."  
"You'd love it, It'd pump in and out of you squirting thick cum into you and creating our little baby when the time's right." Yang replies in a tone which Blake had rarely heard.  
"Ohh, I'd like that very much." Her tone had too changed it was more… seductive and slow like Yang's just now. "Well we should sleep now. Goodnight honey bunny." Yang suddenly states while turning on her back and wrapping her right arm around Blake while the left one pulls the crumpled sheets over the twos' naked bodies and , moments later, falling asleep. "Dammit Yang you left me horny!" She whispers to her girlfriend next to her who's already asleep with her mouth wide open. With a needy growl and a few rustling of sheets, Blake wraps her arms around Yang's waist as the blonde's right arm shifts slightly to adjust to her shifting. Slowly, sleep catches Blake and drags her into the warm depths of dreamland comforted by the most important person in the world to her right now.


	2. yang's sleeping habits

**Back! Woah over 300 views in just over 24 hours! You guys must really like this! Sorry if the characters seem quite OOC and I'm trying to make Blake more quiet like herself too! There's no strong prominant lemon through this but there's a little something at the start along with an easter egg at the end too! *Cough* threesome *cough* . Heh.**  
 **I'm still kinda exploring both Yuri and lemon but I hope that it's not too sickeningly shit for you guys :P. I'm also going to see some cousins for three days as of tomorrow so this won't be updated until friday (I might post a 3rd chapter)**  
 **Don't forget to R and R and most importantly enjoy!**  
 **Kawaiimafokushi.**  
 **Note: I don't own RWBY, Monty oum and rooster teeth does!**

* * *

The sun rises as Blake rouses gently from sleep just managing to lift her head before thumping it back down once more in exhaustion. However, a gentle snore comes from next to her as she twists to face the open mouthed blonde whose arm's still wrapped around her. A small smile graces the ninja's features as she gently rests her head down onto the brawler's chest once more listening to her steady heartbeat just below her bare breasts. "Nnnnhn Blake." The girl mutters in her sleep now shifting slightly and scratches her crotch beneath the sheets. Her dark haired lover turns slightly red at her girlfriend's actions before observing the sleeping Ruby curled up on top of the sleeping Weiss. However, the brawler's movements become more vigorous as the bed begins to squeak while her body moves back and forth. "Shit!" Blake nearly yelps while turning to the blonde and then at the ninja love plus book which she was reading yesterday teetering on the edge of the bed, waiting to fall to the floor and make a clatter which would wake up the damn dog and making it bark waking up Weiss who will give the two hell. "Yang! The fauna whispers harshly attempting to rouse the girl out of her sleepy state. 'How the hell is she not awake? She's FUCKING herself!' Suddenly, her tanned arm lashes out and manages to capture the book just as it falls and put it on the vacant bed below them. "Yang!" She whispers once more this time harshly in the blonde's ears. Nothing. "Oh fucking hell Yang." She growls while wrenching her hands away from her crotch and blocks the area with her head hoping that it'd do some good.

However, a pair of sleek, soft fingers lace through her hair pulling her mouth down onto her entrance. With a sigh through her nose, the dark haired girl gives the blonde's clit an experimental lick. In an instant, Yang's back arches like one of a cat being scratched in just the right place "ooh!" Yang moans a bit too loudly followed by a small snore as Blake slaps a hand over her drool slathered mouth desperately hoping that Weiss hadn't woken up from the noise. Luckily, Weiss had only slightly stirred and dismissed the noise with a grumble along the lines of: shut up. "I can't believe you Yang Xiao Long." She whispers before hurriedly jabbing her tongue into her entrance unknowing what to do. Yang's hips buck into Blake's mouth, back arched and breathing ragged. It was only by the second lick that the girl's eyes fly open and cast downwards onto her girlfriend blushing red. "I-It feels good." She mumbles huskily before stifling a yawn and then kissing her girlfriend's hands.

However, moments later, the blonde stops before biting down hard on the pillow suppressing the scream as she releases her fiery honey into her lover's mouth. Very slowly, the girl drinks the thick liquid before staring up at her girlfriend. "What?" Blake questions while crawling back up towards her blonde lover. "I was just wondering why I woke up to you sucking me off?" Yang states rather loudly with a smirk adorning her lips. "Well you seem to dream about me doing lewd things and then fingering yourself while still somehow being asleep. If I'd let you continue, you'd get a huge lecture from a disgusted Weiss so consider yourself lucky." Blake replies gently hushing the other girl. Suddenly, Yang presses her lips firmly onto Blake's almost making her topple off of the bed and onto the floor. Luckily, the blonde has enough sense to wrap her arms around the dark haired girl as she sits on her knees still deep in lip locking combat fighting for the title of the dominant one. However, just as Yang is about to crush her tongue onto hers, the dark haired girl pulls back with a string of saliva in their wake. The blonde brawler whines in protest before attempting to dive in for another kiss once again only for Blake to dodge out of the way and pull her back by the arms before she can fall onto Ruby and Weiss. "Come on let's cuddle." Blake offers stroking Yang's hair and pulling her girlfriend onto her lap like a small child.

"But I wanna make looove!" The blonde pouts.  
"We made 'looove' last night remember, plus I just fucked you!" Blake protests firmly but a bit too loudly as Ruby opens her eyes very slightly and looks around. "Yang, Blake are you guys awake?" She asks while rubbing her eyes to see better. "Uh yeah, we got up a few moments ago." Yang lies while attempting to suck Blake's neck. The dark haired girl pushes her away before Ruby's vision can adjust and manages to grasp her tank top which was flung onto her headboard in the early hours of the morning by a VERY drunk Weiss. Then, when ruby can finally see, she spots the two girls sitting side by side adorned in their pajamas. "Wait a minute…" She starts squinting at the two. Both of them sweat drop. "Did you guys sleep together?" Yang's signature smirk has somehow transmitted to Ruby's face as the two girls turn very red. "

W-Well what about you and Weiss huh?" Blake defends weakly.  
"Yeah we did it again. We usually do." She shrugs before smiling down at the white haired girl which she's still lying on and then back at them. "DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" A sudden voice yells. Ruby's shove out of the bed onto the floor only to reveal that she didn't have any panties on as well. "Well I see that you're both awake." Weiss states amused while plucking the red head off of the floor and back onto her chest.  
"Yeah…" Yang states before flopping backwards on the bed.  
"My fucking head hurts." Weiss suddenly grumbles at the wall.  
"Hangover." Ruby mouths while softly caressing her girlfriend's head. "It's okay Weiss it'll fade away soon enough." Weiss stares at the younger girl before shoving Ruby's head down for a slobbery kiss.  
"When did you guys get back?" Blake questions quietly.  
"Four AM." Ruby replies simply. "Weiss also tried to steal two bottles of tequila from a convenience store which I had to end up paying for."  
"Shut up!" Weiss shouts at Ruby before instantly regretting her choice and clutching onto her head.  
"I loved every moment of it baby." Ruby laughs quietly before kissing Weiss clumsily, hung-over herself.

The four remain to themselves. Weiss grumbling incoherently to Ruby underneath their sheets sharing a few giggles while Blake simply reads her book on Yang's lap while the blonde braids her girlfriend's hair for her and pets her cat ears as an interval when her fingers got tired of weaving hair together. All in all, nothing truly major or interesting was happening at that moment. "Zwei c'mere!" Yang calls to the dog that simply trots up to the girl and jumps up on the bed; they were on the bottom bunk. In an instant, the Faunus hisses slightly edging away from the small canine almost falling from Yang's crossed legs. "Yang get it off of the bed!" She hisses quietly, her voice dripping with disgust. The dog edges towards her. Blake's back slams against the wall until in a flash, she's by the door already swinging it open slightly. "Blake no!" Yang calls after the dark haired girl while stumbling off of the bed and tugging her leg back making her grab onto the door handle even more opening the door wider. "What do you want?" The ninja hisses turning to face her.

"No panties." Neptune suddenly admires from the hallway making her literally leap up into the air ears erect and eyes wide. "Yeah… that…" Yang finishes lamely. Blake's face is literally the shade of a tomato spattered in blood as she fumbles around trying to shut the door once more. "It's fine. I didn't see anything." The boy adds quickly before turning in the other direction. Finally, Yang manages to slam the door earning a frustrated scream from Weiss under the sheets as she pops her head over the sheets literally seething with anger. "Get dressed and get out." She snarls at the two. "Okay okay!" Yang states while quickly grabbing a pair of denim shorts from underneath her bed and slips them on while Blake manages to find a pair of Yang's pajama shorts before slipping them on, grabbing her key, and her girlfriend's hand, and quickly leaves the room. "Where should we go kitty cat?" Yang finally questions after five minutes of leaning against the wall next to their room in hope Ruby would come to the rescue and let them back in. "Nowhere in public?" Blake suggests pointing out that both of them don't have a bra on. "How about we do it behind the bushes in the courtyard?" A hand connects with a face giving a fresh ringing slap through the halls. "What was that for Blakey?" Yang whines before playfully pouting and cupping her cheek with her left hand. The Faunus falters ever so slightly as her gaze softens when looking at her lover. "We shouldn't do that." Blake finally mutters as Yang begins to twitch her lips upwards in a smirk. "You were considering it." The blonde brawler grins amused but turns silent as Blake holds her hand up again. "We could train."  
"No bra?"  
"We have a key dumbarse."  
"Oh yeah." Quickly, Yang snatches the key out of Blake's hands and unlocks the door.  
"No not now Yang!" Blake protests while pulling her back. "Wait here, I'll get our bras."  
"Why can't I come in with you?"  
"Because I'm stealthier?" With a defeated groan, the blonde brawler leans against the wall waiting for her girlfriend's return as she slips into the room with the two bras.

A few minutes later, the dark haired faunus returns with the two garments in hand while gently shutting the door behind her. "Nice job Blakey-poo." Yang grins while kissing her on the cheek and taking her shirt off. "What are you doing?!" She nearly screams.  
"Putting on my bra." She replies simply while slipping her shirt back on after she's done. "You too Blakey!" Suddenly, the tank top is lifted off of her small body eliciting a squeak from the girl and the lacy black bra is fastened and turned up onto her breasts by the blonde before she hands her girlfriend the tank top once more. Hastily, Blake puts it on while Yang slips her hand into the dark haired girl's and dragging her to the training grounds for practice.

You're learning pretty well!" Yang marvels while ducking from a swiping roundhouse kick delivered by Blake herself then leaning sideways dodging two equally as high kicks. "I never knew that you did martial arts." Blake observes while blocking a slowed down flurry of karate chops delivered by the blonde. The two were pretty much the only two in one of the academy's dojos, this one being the smallest, so they had plenty of space to evade quickly, practice jump kicks and applying the attacks with dynamic movements. "It's a side project in case I don't have my gauntlets." She explains while readying herself to take a flurry of hits from her opponent. "I see." Blake states quietly while pulling herself back slightly. Suddenly, a foot flies into Yang's nose making the blonde grunt in pain. "Oh shit Yang, sorry!" Blake apologies quickly while rushing over to her lover and fussing over her.

"Blood's flowing Shit!"  
"It's okay Baby." Yang giggles while pinching her nose and tilting her head forwards.  
"Is it broken?" With trembling hands, the ninja manages to pull out a tissue from her pocket and presses up the blonde's left nostril. "No. Your kick was pretty soft compared to the ones which break noses. You just bruised it. No worries."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. As long as I have a good waterproof, padded band aid I should be good."  
"Did someone say band aid?" Suddenly, Sun strides into the dojo unusually calm.  
"Yeah. I bruised Yang's nose by delivering a dropkick." Blake replies while trying to keep her eyes away from his abs. "Jeez. You okay Yang?" He questions while crouching down just before Yang and observing her nose. "Can you turn to the right slightly?" He questions. Obeying the blonde turns to the dark haired girl who seem to be thinking the same thing. Blake gives a nod and subtly shoves Yang forwards into Sun's abs while the blonde slides the tissue out of her nostril allowing it to freely bleed onto his muscles. "Oh god sorry!" Yang states quickly while rising to her feet along with Blake who just winks at her.  
"Sun we should get you cleaned up!" Blake adds while rummaging through her pockets and stuffing another tissue into Yang's nose. "Yeah I guess." Sun smiles while allowing himself to be lead by the two girls at his sides.

"We're back." Yang calls loudly with a grin after opening the door to their room only to find Weiss lying dazedly on her bed while Ruby's nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ruby?" Yang questions with a smile.  
"Showering." She replies with a distant smile.  
"Okay?" Yang states while climbing onto the top bunk once more. "So what are your plans for tonight?"  
"Just going to have a board game tournament while a Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are bringing beer apparently. Then we're going to go to this party at the exchange student's dorm. You two can tag along if you want."  
"No we're okay. I'm not in the mood for board games or socializing." Blake declines politely while climbing onto the bed and takes her shoes off while Yang whines at the thought of no beer and no competitive winning tonight. "By the way Yang what happened to your nose?" Weiss questions slowly descending back onto earth and staring at the thick padded plaster stuck just where the bone starts. "I was teaching Blake martial arts and we had a little accident." She replies with a shrug. "Just a bruise."  
"I see." The white haired girl observes before turning onto her side and sliding off of the bed in order to play with the corgi curled up just by the door. "What did you guys do today?"Blake suddenly asks.  
"Nothing much really." Weiss replies simply. "We just really nursed a not so bad hangover while Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Neptune played a school wide game of hide and seek." Weiss replies simply gently fondling Zwei's ears and cooing to the dog. Suddenly, Ruby comes out of the bathroom with simply no robe on. "Weiss!" She calls sweetly. Everyone turns to the naked girl who slowly stares back in shock.

"Ruby your face is as red as a machoist's ass after sex!" Yang laughs while watching the girl's face redden as she frantically grasps onto a red bath robe and wraps it around herself. "Yang." Blake warns before the blonde can say anything else. The brawler bursts out in a fit of laughter, eventually dropping on the floor and rolling around frantically while tears spring from the corners of her eyes. "What's so funny?" Weiss questions while looking up from Zwei and then at a robed Ruby.  
"Only Blake would get this one." Yang laughs while slowly getting up and leaping onto Blake's bed.  
"Tell me if it's so hilarious." The dark haired beauty sighs as her lover whispers frantically in her ears. Blake stifles a laugh before looking at the two confused girls and then bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Yang that's so inappropriate!" She laughs while the blonde gives her a foxy grin. However, a swift knock on the door brings the two girls back around as they open the door only to reveal the same messy blonde haired boy at the door. "Sun what's up?" Yang asks while trying not to laugh at Ruby quickly shutting the bathroom door. "Is this a bad time?" He questions. Blake starts wailing with laughter.

"No." Yang states simply. "What do you need bro?"  
"Well I was just wondering if I could take you to the nurse's office; I think we should get your nose properly checked out."  
"I told you its fine. Just bruised." Yang grins while placing her hands on Sun's shoulders.  
"If you're adamant then fine." He smiles while swishing his tail towards yang. "Hold your hands out." Obeying, the blonde stretches her hands out only for three band aids to be placed in her hands. "I got some for you." He grins.  
"Did you steal them?" Blake questions half joking.  
"Possibly." He smirks while walking into the room and sitting down next to Blake. "It's a thanks for you two cleaning my chest up earlier."  
"Oh that was nothing." Blake dismisses it with a wave of her hand while Weiss shoots both of them a quizzical look. "Yang fell and bled all over Sun's abs so we cleaned them for him." Blake explains simply making Weiss give her even more of a look. "It wasn't sexual in any way." Sun adds quickly with a small chuckle. "Right…" The white haired girl states while picking Zwei up and cuddling the dog.  
"I've gotta go but can we meet up later?" He questions while standing suddenly.  
"Sure!" The two lovers chorus cheerily as the boy takes his leave.  
"See you later!" Yang grins before shutting the door. "You can come out now Ruby!"


	3. Banana milkshake

**Yo guys. I wrote this extra lemony chapter because I'm going away tomorrow for three days and I wanted you guys to feel content with not only one full lemon. Also I added Sun to this as Sun X Blake is also a ship!  
** **Don't forget to R and R and most importantly Enjoy this.  
HOWEVER!: I DO NOT appreciate any mildly rude or non constructive ****criticism in any shape or form as it is incredibly degrading for a writer and tends to make us feel uninspired and genuinely angry at the person when it could have been just a miscommunication. Also as a writer, I don't approve of reviews along the lines of: "It's not fun to even try and read..." because that's doing exactly what I have just said I do not want to be coping with. However, I DO appreciate good, _Polite_ constructive criticism. Also don't repeat things which other people have said. and for those who do leave comments wether it be good constructive criticism or simply nice comments. Thank you!  
Well with that said: Enjoy this lemonpie of a chapter!  
I don't own RWBY: Rooster teeth and Monty Oum do  
**

 **Kawaiimafokushi  
NOTE: The lines mean new paragraph as my fanfiction doesn't seem capable of spacing properly -_-**

* * *

 _ **Later that day…**_

"Okay guys we're going out now!" Ruby calls while dragging her girlfriend out of the door. "Byee!"  
"Bye." Blake calls un-enthusiastically while Yang simply drools in her sleep. However, moments later the blonde wakes up and drowsily looks around at the now empty dorm room. "Are we all alone?"  
"Pretty much." The dark haired beauty doesn't look up from her book during her reply. It's only until after she finished the page that she closed the leather bound bunch of pages and glanced at her girlfriend who's gazing off into space. "So wanna do it?" Yang questions suddenly.  
"It's too soon; Weiss or Ruby might need to come back." She replies eliciting a whine from the other girl as she hugs onto her girlfriend from the side resting her head on the faunus' shoulder. "But I want to dooo it." Yang whines in her ear. Blake twitches.  
"No." Her girlfriend replies curtly while resting her head on Yang's. "Anyway aren't we supposed to be meeting Sun soon?"  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Yang grins while sliding off of the top bunk and stretching.

'Damn she looks hot in denim shorts.' Blake ponders while climbing off of the bed in pursuit of her girlfriend who had just opened the door expectantly waiting for her to make her debut of leaving their dorm room together. Suddenly, fed up with Blake's slowness, Yang picks the other girl up and slumps her over her shoulder shutting the door behind them. "I was putting on my shoes." Blake protests.  
"It's alright Blakey, I'll carry you around." Yang grins while walking away from their room in search for the monkey faunus. "Where do you think he'll be?" Yang questions to an annoyed Blake. The dark haired ninja doesn't reply but simply huffs. "Aww come on kitty cat." The blonde whines before picking Blake up from the sides with crushing ease so that the moody girl is facing her. "You don't need shoes." Blake huffs before turning away from Yang. "I know what will help." The dark haired girl turns to face the blonde after her remark. "What?" Gently, Yang presses her lips against Blake's startling the girl. However, just as quickly as it started, the kiss ends as the blonde pulls back triumphant. "I think I've made my point." She smirks before squatting and patting her shoulders. "Sit here my kitty cat." Yang grins. Obeying, Blake ever so gently straddles her shoulders and grabs onto Yang's head as she stands up once more and holds the girl's tan legs before beginning to walk down the halls. "See isn't it awesome to have your shoes off?"  
"I guess. It brings the faunus out of me though." Blake replies while twitching her ears and stretching them out.

"Yo guys." Sun states while suddenly swinging from the ceiling. Blake nearly retracts her claws in surprise. "What's up?" Yang replies with a grin.  
"Nothing much." He replies while hiding something with his tail behind his back. "I got something from the kitchen for you guys." Slowly, he moves his tail only to reveal one fairly large bowl of chopped up salmon and a chocolate bar for Yang. "You didn't have to." Blake smiles while taking the bowl and resting it on Yang's head and beginning to pick out pieces of the pink delicacies and pop them into her mouth. "Thanks bro." Yang grins while taking a bite out of the galaxy bar. "Want some?"  
"No I'm good. I've got a banana milkshake." He replies with a grin and swigs on his drink while walking down the halls with the two girls. "So where do you want to go?" Sun asks while grinning.

"Nowhere filled with drunken people." Blake replies firmly.  
"Basically our dorm room." Yang explains making Sun laugh. "However I want to get something from Vale."  
"I'm gonna stay inside our room and read for a while." Blake mumbles.  
"That's fine. I'll go myself, unless Sun wants to join me?" The dark haired girl suddenly turns slient.  
"Yeah sure I don't mind." He grins. Blake blanches.  
"Don't worry Kitten; we'll be back really quickly, like in and out." Yang comforts her girlfriend before she slips off of the blonde's shoulders. "Fine." Blake mumbles hesitantly while taking the room key out of Yang's hands. "Let's go." Yang grins while turning to Sun.  
"A-Okay with me." He grins while following the other blonde towards Vale.

Roughly five minutes later, the two blondes are in the city where Yang walks brusquely towards once certain store which she had found trawling through the internet one night on her scroll. "So what are you getting?" The boy questions while walking with his hands behind his head showing off his gun show. "It's a… thing for Blake and I." She replies vaguely before stopping at a store with dimmed windows. "Wait here." She grins before walking into the store.

This wasn't some cutesy, cuddly store filled with books or plushies. Oh no it was far from that. Each shelf filled with lewd things spanning from condoms to double sided dildos to bondage straps to whips, riding crops, chokers, black suits and more. However, the brawler confidently strides past the few people in the store and up to the counter where a fairly young girl stares at her. "Hi I placed an order online for a kitsune Faunus cosplaying kit." Yang starts.  
"Oh you're Yang!" The girl grins while the blonde gives her the ticket which she printed off.  
"Yes I am." The blonde grins as the girl takes the ticket and walks into a back room only to return moments later with an extremely detailed, realistic fox ears and a set of three tails acting as a butt plug which are as equally detailed and realistic looking as the matching ears. "They're machine washable and don't come from an animal or faunus so don't worry." The woman grins. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Yang nods before shoving the cosplay into a black bag which she had stuffed in her pocket for the occasion and leaves the store where an awaiting Sun is stood with another banana milkshake in his hands. "Did you steal that?" Yang grins as the boy turns to her.  
"Maybe." He smirks before taking a swig of his stolen drink as they head quickly back towards beacon academy.

"Sorry if this place is messy. Two drunken girls came in at 4:00 Am and did it." Yang laughs while opening the door. Sun chuckles. "Not a problem." He replies simply while kicking his shoes off along with Yang. "Tadaima!" Yang calls only for her girlfriend to poke her head up from the bed still nibbling on the salmon. "You're back soon." She states looking at the bag in the blonde's hands. "What's in the bag?" Blake questions while slipping off of the bed and walks towards the two. "It's something you might see later if you're a good kitty." Yang states while both Sun and Blake's cheeks dust pink. "Anyway who wants a drink?"  
"Me me me!" Sun grins while leaping up onto Blake and Yang's bed for the second time that day.  
"Tequila or rum?" She questions while rummaging around underneath Ruby's bed finally finding both of the bottles. "I'll be the pirate and have some rum." He smiles while his tail catches the bottle which is tossed to him by the blonde who simply crawls up with the two sat on the bed after she throws the beverage. "So what should we talk about?" Blake questions quietly.  
"Funny memories." Yang replies enthusiastically while snatching the bottle of rum out of Sun's hands after he had a few swigs. "Did I ever tell you the time when-"  
"Don't start sounding like Ospin!" Blake laughs butting in while taking a long swig of the rum.  
"Fine. I pantsed Neptune at a pool party once." He grins. Blake sniggers while Yang giggles and wraps an arm around Blake, who's sitting next to her. "How'd you do it?" She questions while grinning like the Cheshire cat."  
"Basically he had gotten the last slice of banana bread which I really wanted and so I ran to snatch it out of his hands but I tripped and grabbed onto his swimming shorts and pulled them down." He explains while both of the girls snicker. "His face was priceless!"

Three hours pass while the trio shares stories, secrets and alcohol with one another. "I-I think that we have had too much of this… This… stuff…" Blake states her voice slightly slurred due to the amount of alcohol she's drank due to Yang's comforting, persuading and drinking it herself. Suddenly, the blonde brawler begins to snigger spontaneously leaning on Sun who simply starts singing Taylor Swift's we are never getting back together. "

It looks and tastes like Yang's cum." Blake states as the two immediately shut up and look at the dark haired girl who's tonguing the bottle then drinking a bit of the liquid. "You have definitely had too much." Yang states while grabbing the tequila bottle from her girlfriend and kissing her on the lips clumsily while Sun just watches facinatedly and swigs some of the clear alcoholic beverage. "You two are dating?" He questions as they pull back. "Uhuh." Yang smirks while Blake simply nods. "That's kinda hot!" He grins. "Have you two ever… done it?"  
"Duh." Blake pipes up. "I ate her out where you're lying now!" Sun blushes slightly but smirks briefly after. "I wonder what Yang's cum face looks like."  
"You wanna see for yourself?" Yang smirks while kneeling beside the two.

"Ah what the hell." Sun mumbles after a few seconds of drunken conflict in his mind. "As long as it's alright with you two."  
"Blakey is it okay?" Yang questions her girlfriend while gently kissing her on the lips. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
"I think it should be pretty fun." Blake slowly agrees after a few moments of silence. "As long as it doesn't affect us as a couple."  
"No. I don't think it will." Yang assures her with a smile Before sliding off the bed and grabbing the black bag with her. "Go ahead and start making out or something. I'm coming back totally naked so strip too!" Yang calls while locking the dorm's door and then retiring to the bathroom.

"So do you… uh…" Sun trails off only for Blake to ram her lips against his in a heated, alcohol fuelled kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance while Blake's hands roam across his tanned abs before taking his white shirt off and tossing it down on the floor as he continues to kiss the dark haired girl already starting to form a bulge in his underpants. After what seems like eternity, the two finally break apart raggedly breathing for air. "Aru bitches." The blonde steps out of the bathroom as her girlfriend and sex partner or friend literally ogle at her. There Yang stands completely naked with only a silken black ribbon tied delicately around her neck, the bow at the back and a small tinkling bell at the front while a pair of intricately detailed fox ears adorn the top of her ears, the color literally blending in with her silken, wavy locks while three fluffy tails, each intricately adorned with black specks like the ears sway slightly from her butt. In an instant, sun's erection begins to grow at a faster rate as the blonde leaps back up on the bed and engages in a lip lock with her girlfriend while pressing her breasts against the dark haired girl's.  
"I love you." Yang smirks after Blake pulls back, ending the kiss and pulls her tank top off of her girlfriend and unclips her bra tossing both items of clothing somewhere else before the blonde begins to suck on her girlfriend's breasts as the dark haired girl gently cuddles the brawler's head. Sun just simply stares in fascination. "By the way did you read my diary?" Blake questions.

"Maybe." Yang smirks before sucking her neck and trailing down to her breasts even harder on her breath as her lover begins to arch her back into Yang's hot mouth, hotter than usual due to the fact that she had knocked her semblance into gear for this purpose. "Ah Yang!" Blake gasps loudly while her breathing becomes more ragged. However, the dark haired girl whines in protest as the blonde unlatches her nipple from her mouth and stops fondling the other breast. "Come here." Yang commands to Sun who snaps out of his lustful daze and obeys sitting next to Yang as she gently pushes Blake down onto her back. "We'll fight rock paper scissors for who gets to eat Blake out."  
"Okay." The two play a game and to Yang's surprise, she loses picking rock while Sun thought four steps ahead and picked paper. "Fine I'll take her breasts." Yang smiles while sliding Blake's shorts off of her and crawling up her body before she begins to suck ever so gently on her breasts, teasing her by going slowly while Sun adopts the position between the dark haired girl's legs, face buried in her crotch sucking on her clitoris and darting his tongue and out of her vagina. "Ahhn!" She moans loudly and very cutely while arching her back and bucking her hips. "You're moaning is so cute!" The blonde coos while continuing to fondle her breasts. "Y-Yeah." The tan girl replies ruggedly and moans once again as Yang switches breasts and Sun speeds up his tonguing inside of her. "Please guys don't stop!" She moans once again feeling her scalding coil beginning to snap. "You're nearly there aren't you?" Yang questions with a smirk, observing the slight tremble in Blake's ears as the girl screws her eyes shut in pleasure. "Ah, Ah, AHH GOD IT'S HAPPENING!" Blake suddenly screams loudly bucking her hips, her walls spasming around Sun's tongue and releasing her honey into his mouth in which he laps up eagerly. Her blonde lover simply embraces her peppering kisses all over her face and down her neck as she rides out her orgasm. "We'll do you next." Blake breathes in Yang's ears.  
"No it's fine. I came when you did." She replies while shuddering involuntarily as Sun drags his tongue up her nether lips cleaning up the mess.

"Sun are you okay?" Blake questions looking at the boy who is currently kicking his jeans off and slipping his socks off. "Yeah I'm good. Jeez Yang your cum is tangy and hot and Blake yours is more fishy and mild." The two girls sigh before turning around to face Sun's pink face. Slowly, the two look down only to spot Sun's penis beginning to soften very slowly. "So this is a penis huh?" Blake questions reddening. "It looks like a mushroom!" Yang exclaims while giving the head an experimental lick making him shudder in pleasure. "I've always wanted to try one thing with one of these." The blonde continues looking up at Sun. "What's that?" He questions with a gulp.  
"I guess you could call it a banana milkshake.

" She grins while beckoning Blake who crawls up next to the blonde and gently encases his erection in her D cup breasts. "Blake you get underneath me and do the same." Yang instructs while making space for the other girl to wriggle into and press her breasts against Sun's penis. "But most people would call it a titty fuck I guess too." Yang finishes before slowly moving her breasts up and down. Soon enough, Blake too begins to follow the rhythm that her girlfriend is creating, speeding up eventually along with her. All the while, a string of grunts and occasional moans coming from the boy. "Ah god this feels good." He pants ruggedly as Yang drags her tongue over the tip of his head and gently sucks on it. Suddenly, his entire body tenses up and he releases his thick semen into Yang's mouth as his hips buck up and his legs, which both of the girls are resting on, shudder.

"How are you still hard?" Blake questions while simply kissing him on the cheek.  
"I really don't know." He replies simply, still riding out his orgasm.  
"Maybe you've stored a lot up?" The tan girl suggests.  
"Maybe you took Viagra!" Yang pipes up after swallowing his thick milk and sliding off of the bed into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Sun calls after her.  
"To get a condom!" The blonde replies simply while swaying her hips seductively as she walks into the bathroom.

Awkwardly, Blake and Sun sit together allowing the blonde boy to catch his breath once more. "Alright let's do this!" Yang grins handing him the condom in which he places on the top of his penis and rolls down his eight inches. "Blake you can go first. The rule is when you cum, you have to switch." Yang states adjusting her kitsune ears, which are clipped onto her hair as well as being on a headband, and helps her girlfriend get the penis inside of her slowly swallowing roughly three quarters of an inch with each movement. Finally, their hips meet as they both wait for the pain in Blake's vagina to fade away. Roughly two minutes later, the Faunus girl gives the nod and he begins to thrust upwards slowly setting a rhythm for both of them. Slowly, the faunus girl wriggles her toes and her ears begin to quiver in pleasure as her hips begin to meet his thrusts. And then there's Yang who's simply observing the couple who are picking up the pace by a few notches while pleasuring herself and gently sucking and nipping Sun's nipples along with Blake's in turn. A string of moans, grunts and groans are emitted from the trio until Blake finally drops her infamous cumming line demanding that Yang should hold her and as usual, the blonde does; gently comforting her girlfriend's shaking body.

"Alright Kitty cat my turn." Yang sweetly sings noticing that Sun's already pretty close to cumming himself while she waits for the dark haired girl to get off of him. Obeying, she does and the blonde takes her place. "Go quickly. I should be fine." She states as Sun picks up the face as fast as he can while he grabs her ass for support as Yang quickly gets into the pace moaning sublimely and rocking her hips backwards and forwards making the small bell around her neck give off a cute high pitched tinkle with every thrust and rock.

All the while, Blake massages their backs, kneading their tense muscles and evoking more pleasure for the two. Soon enough, the blonde faunus' thrusts become more and more ragged just barely hitting Yang's G-spot with ever thrust as she grunts and curses in pleasure. "Ah Yang I think this is it!" He states before thrusting ruggedly once more.  
"Fucking hell me too!" She moans after him and presses her lips against his as they both tense and release moaning and cursing in one another's moths; Sun's semen flowing into the condom and Yang's honey squirting over his penis with a stream of quiet 'fucks' flowing out of her mouth gradually diminuendo-ing as she rides out her orgasm.

"That was awesome." He breathes as Yang slides his softening penis out of her while taking off her faunus cosplay once more and stashing it underneath the bed. "I'm pooped." Blake yawns while jumping off of the bed and walking into the bathroom to get cleaned up. "Come on Sun, Yang, let's get cleaned up." Nodding, the two blondes follow the tan girl into the bathroom where they wash themselves languidly too tired to do anything else sexual. "Can I crash here tonight?" The blonde boy questions while sliding his boxers on along with his shirt. "It's just that I'm really tired and I don't think I can make it back to my room."

"I don't see why not." Yang smiles warmly as she picks up a pair of soft pajama shorts and her long T shirt before slipping the garments on. "I have no problem with it." Blake adds sweetly while gently kicking the empty alcohol bottles underneath the bed while Yang unlocks the door so Weiss and Ruby can come back inside while the three are asleep.

Minutes later, the three are lying next to one another sharing Yang's plush double bed. Sun is lying on his back wrapping his arms around both girls who are lying on either side of him while his tail flicks from side to side by his legs acting as a metronome. "Goodnight!" He grins.

"Goodnight Sun."The two girls chorus. The boy yawns once more before shutting his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep while Yang and Blake rest their heads on his chiseled chest. "Night baby." Yang yawns obviously knocked out from the night's events. "Night honey." Blake replies before the two share a simple kiss which only lasts for a few moments. "Love you." They both state at the same time making them both giggle. Then finally, the two fall asleep, fingers laced together on Sun's chest just below their heads entering a blissful, refreshing land in their minds.


	4. The feels are reals

**Yo. I got back from seeing a few family friends/cousins recently and I've had a sort of writing block. Ugh. Anyway this isn't really fluffy but it explains things that are going on between team JPNR in this fic and how they become a close team again. I've also tried to space it out even more, hopefully this works better than last time, by using short paragraphs. Anyway I'm going to go and write another chapter. Sorry for the delay and don't forget to R and R, Kawaiimafokushi**  
 **Note: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Light streams out of the window as a certain raven haired ninja's eyes flutter open revealing her auric orbs, her pupils becoming smaller due to the shifting brightness of the room. A hiss escapes her mouth as her long locks are tugged back by a certain weight resting behind her head as she attempts to turn and face her lover. "Ugh Yang move you arm." She groans. Her voice comes out as a mere grumble and her eyes cast to the right only to reveal sleeping Yang drooling on a cream colored cushion. 'Wait when did we get that?' Blearily, the girl waits for her vision to come into focus once more.

After what seems like an eternity, the girl's vision finally clears only to reveal a silvery pool of drool and a pair of lightly tanned abs peeking from a white shirt. "What the hell?" She questions while blinking a few times and flicking her arm. "Yes there are three of you in a bed." A sudden exasperated voice states. In an instant, the ninja's head flicks to her left, much to her discomfort, only to reveal her white haired teammate sitting cross legged on the floor, head resting against the wall. "Are you okay Weiss?" Blake questions still keeping her tired gaze on the girl.  
"I'm fine. Just fine."  
"Something's wrong. I know it is." The white haired girl turns to look at her.

"I don't know anymore…" Blake cocks her head to the side not understanding the other girl's statement.  
"I don't know if I'm doing anything right anymore. When my father dies what am I supposed to do?" Blake sighs. "Well it's not going to happen anytime soon so we have time to figure it out." Weiss groans before slumping onto the wall even more. "That's not the problem is it?" Silently, the girl curses.  
"Ruby said that we should take a break." Suddenly, a shudder of surprise rushes down Blake's spine as she only stares, taken aback by her sudden statement. "What… Happened?"  
"We had an argument about our future and she stormed off saying that we shouldn't speak for a while." Hot tears begin to stream down her face as she hugs her knees closer to her face.

Gently, the raven haired girl shoves the two sleeping blondes behind her rousing them awake. Sun's hand brushes her back before he rubs his eyes while Blake simply shakes her head vigorously forcing her vision to work. "Mornin'." Yang greets lazily only to be hushed by her lover.  
"Weiss where did Ruby go?"  
"I… Don't know." More tears roll down her face as she looks up at the two new faces behind Blake's head. "Listen. I'm sure that she'll be back soon enough and forgotten about the entire thing. I bet we can make her apologize too." The white haired girl casts a glance up at the long haired blonde after her statement and cracks a small smile. "Thank you." She whispers hoarsely.  
"Now c'mere cupcake." Sun grins while stretching his arms out comfortingly. Reluctantly, the white haired girl trudges over to the three and joins them snuggling into Sun's warm arms while Yang brushes her matted ponytail and Blake simply sits there, awaiting their leader's return.

A few hours pass as the four still wait for Ruby's return. "Yang where do you think Ruby is?" Blake questions while glancing down at her girlfriend who is holding Zwei in one arm and somehow eating a bowl of cereal in the other. "Dunno." The blonde replies with her mouth full and drops of milk spilling out of her mouth. "Probably with team JPNR."  
"We were with them last night." Weiss agrees while shifting away from Sun and his boxer clad lap.  
"Ruby can't really tolerate alcohol I don't think." Sun grins while leaping down from the bed with ease and slipping his pants on. "I can go and check team JPNR's room. I really don't mind."  
"I'll come with you." Yang agrees. "Ruby's my sister and it's my job to guide her."

Brusquely, the two leave the room and knock on the other team's dorm door. "Who is it?" Jaune's bleary voice greets the two blondes as the door swings open. There Jaune stands, hair tousled, shirt rumpled and fingers trembling. "What happened?" Yang asks while not daring to look down at his naked lower body. "I drank a bottle of tequila and went to sleep forty minutes ago." He replies while swallowing the combination of bile and alcohol which had trickled into his mouth. Suddenly, Nora slides behind Jaune and grasps onto the door for dear life as she loses her footing. "Uh is Ruby here?" Yang questions while watching the perky, and obviously drunk, girl pull herself up on the door handle and then glances behind Jaune. "I think so." He replies while turning around and peering around the room before disappearing.

A few murmurs and groans later, the blonde captain returns with the dark haired Ren behind him who simply yawns and looks at the two blondes at the door. "Is Ruby here?" Yang questions once more giving the raven haired boy no time to ask why the brawler is at their door in the first place. "Yeah she is." He replies groggily. "She came in at some ridiculous hour crying and she managed to stagger into my bed while the other loons were still drinking. Suddenly, a spear sails just past his head eliciting a flinch from him. "I am NOT a loon." It's Pyrrha who perks up and glowers at her teammate who simply sighs.  
"Did Ruby say anything like explain why she was crying?"  
"She did mention one thing about Weiss before crying once again." He replies before he grunts suddenly as Nora pulls down on his arm lifting herself up onto him. "Is she still here?" Sun pipes up peering around the struggling boy. "Yeah she's still asleep. I'll go and get her." Shaking his best friend off, he vanishes into the room briefly only to come back with the sleeping girl in his arms. "Thanks." Yang smiles while taking the girl and hoisting her sleeping body over her shoulders.

As quickly as it opens, team JPNR's door shuts once more leaving the two blondes alone in the corridor until they open the door back into their room. "Look who it is." Yang grins while gently lying her sister down onto her bed. In an instant, Weiss shoots up and stands over the girl who just barely stirs. "We'll just leave you two to talk." Yang states quickly while handing Blake a pair of shorts, in which she slips on with ease, and shoves the two out of the room along with her leaving the two girls alone. "Where are we going?" Blake hisses while turning back towards the dorm. "To train. Leave them alone." The blonde replies while sliding her hand into her tanned lover's. With a defeated sigh, the ninja turns around once again and the three retreat to the dojo.

"I don't think this is working anymore." Silently, the three slip around the corner and halt staring at the scene. There sits fox, donned in his usual orange sleeveless vest, while Lie Ren leans against the wall. "What do you mean?" The tanned boy asks turning slightly to face the paler boy.  
"I don't think that Coco is really… For me." His Ponytail shifts from his back just slightly as he positions himself to get to run. "I see" He replies simply while turning back around. "It's not because of the height difference right?" His ponytail jolts as he freezes in surprise. "Because she's only 5'7 without those heels."  
"I see."  
"She's alright you know. As long as she doesn't hit you with her handbag." Ren laughs shortly while stretching. "I'll think about it." He replies simply before leaving. "I think that velvet is more my type."  
"Just like Nora then." Lie Ren stops in his tracks. "Be careful on who you compare." He warns before stalking off once more.

"Maybe we shouldn't train here." Sun remarks quietly while leading the two girls away from the dojo. "Hey Ren, you wanna train?" Yang calls while Blake facepalms. Silently, the raven haired boy trots up to the trio. "Sure." He replies while steering to another part of the school. "So how did you find last night?" Sun questions while grabbing his staff, which is in nun chuck form, from his pockets and straightening it out. "It was okay. I didn't really drink too much." The dark haired boy replies simply while walking up to a sandbag and begins to gently wrap his knuckles with bandage and sprinkles it with powder. "I was like the parent keeping everyone in check."  
"I see." Blake yawns while resting on Yang's shoulder eliciting a small smile from the blonde.  
"Well I saw a seven foot pyramid made out of beer cans outside of the dorm room's window." The monkey faunus grins while vaulting himself up from his staff and delivering a kick to another sandbag before leaping back when the punching bag swings back once more and hitting it with his staff. "That was Jaune and Pyrrha's idea built by Nora and begrudgingly myself." Ren explains while throwing a right hook at his punching bag then spins on his heel to face the punching bag at a new angle and delivers a swift but powerful left hook onto the bag. "Sounds fun." Yang grins before swiftly kissing Blake on the cheek and walking up to the final sandbag. "Come back." Blake whines while sauntering over to her blonde lover and delivers a quick kiss to the cheek.

"How do you think Ruby and Weiss are doing?" Blake questions suddenly quite tired of watching Yang furiously pummel a sandbag however fascinating and probably dangerous it is. "I think pretty well." The blonde replies with a smirk before tossing the cat faunus her room key. "Listen." Gently, the faunus uncovers her ears and rests the device on her lap. "I'm so so sorry Weiss I just-" Ruby starts.  
"NO! No it's my fault I just overreacted!" Weiss buts in with a shaky sigh. "I just love you and I don't want you to be scared of my father."  
"I love you too but what if he forbids us to date?" Ruby counters choking back a sob.  
"Well he can't. I am eighteen years old." She fires back simply. The device picks up a few shifts. "I love you." Weiss finally whispers after a few moments of silence.  
"I love you too." Ruby replies.

Blake listens to the two for a few more minutes still watching Yang and the others train against the sandbags. "Yang turn it off!" Blake nearly screams as her face turns bright red. Quickly, Ren, Yang and Sun trot up to the dark haired girl and all listen in on the device. "Oh Christ." Yang states while snatching the device from her lover's hands and ending the call. "Well…" Ren mumbles while casting his glance downwards in sheer embarrassment. "I didn't think they'd do that right there and then." Yang laughs nervously. "Well we are all teenagers aren't we?" Sun questions while stretching and splaying his abs once more. Both Blake and Yang gulp while Ren walks away. "I guess we are." Ren replies simply while delivering another forceful punch to the sandbag.

"You seem pretty angry Ren." The blonde faunus observes while drinking from the water cooler.  
"It's just Nora." He growls while delivering an uppercut onto the sandbag.  
"What about her?" He asks while observing Yang slipping out of the room and Blake pulling her back.  
"She's dating Cardin." He replies while baring his teeth. Sun turns silent and lets out a simple "oh" while observing the other boy let out a primal growl and ram his fist into the sandbag driving it forward violently.

"Stupid fucking Cardin." The punching bag shudders slightly on its chains as it swings back towards the raven haired boy who drives his fist forwards once more. "He might have changed…" Sun suggests doubting his opinion. Suddenly, Ren catches the sandbag and glances at the other boy. "I don't know. I don't trust him with her." He replies while pummeling the bag once more. "I can't believe that she had just cast my feelings aside and…" Suddenly, he drives his foot forwards. A snap sounds throughout the room and a thud is heard as the chain snaps and the sandbag drops onto the floor. "Dated an asshole like him." Ren doesn't stop his onslaught, throwing himself down and straddling the piece of equipment while Blake and Yang simply watch from a distance.

"Ren it's alright." Sun comforts the other boy while leading the boy away and standing the sandbag up. "I really don't think violence will solve the problem." The raven haired boy turns to the faunus who simply pats him on the back comfortingly. "I know but when I wake up I think of Nora, when I train with her, when I eat with her, when I'm in class, when we text in class even when I'm kissing Coco." He explains. Everyone freezes.  
"HOLD ON WHAT?!" Yang nearly screams while rushing up to the raven haired boy. "You're dating COCO?!" Ren shrugs while observing Yang with Blake by her side in an instant.  
"It's really not working with us." The quiet warrior replies slumping against the fountain. "I can't forget Nora." Yang nods nearly bursting with questions. However, Blake hushes her before she can explode into a flurry of inquisitiveness. "I'd hate to say this but I'd suggest either wait or move on." Blake states while stretching out and wrapping herself around Yang's arm getting a questioning look from the raven haired boy. "I guess you're right." He mutters before unwrapping his fists and leaving the training room with three very concerned friends in his wake.


	5. A leniant girlfriend

**Yo minna. Back and seriously fucking tired, holy fuck I literally powered through this. This chapter is a crack ship and a lemon soo hehe. Uh also I tried to give this lemon scene more of a rugged, urgent feel too it to really enforce Yang's need and want for her lust to be quenched. Also I think that Lie Ren is just... Soo yeah. Don't forget to R and R and most importantly enjoy!  
Note: I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do!**

* * *

Christmas break at Beacon is fairly boring as well as uneventful. However, three teams throughout the school weren't going to stand for it anymore. "So wait where are we going?" Yang asks once more while dangling from her bed. "We're going to Weiss' cabin." Blake replies simply while neatly folding a sweater into her case. "Can a cabin even fit twelve people in it?" The brawler questions while glancing questioningly at her intelligent girlfriend. "Well this is the Schnee family that we're talking about." The tan girl explains while sniffing one of Yang's T shirts savouring the scent of her lover. "You're probably right." The blonde grins while slipping off of the bed and thudding onto the floor. "How long are we going for?" Her lover shoots her an unimpressed look.

"Were you not listening?" She questions while going back to folding clothes into the shared case.  
"I was too busy daydreaming about playing in the snow." Yang replies mock pouting. The corners of the ninja's lips tug very slightly upwards while looking down at the case. "You know what's weird?" The blonde questions with a smirk tugging at her lips. "What?" Blake questions now looking up at her suspicious girlfriend. "We haven't done it for two weeks." A sigh emits from the dark haired girl as she turns to face the blonde. "There's a reason for that." She states as Yang rolls her eyes.  
"Oh really what's that?"  
"I'm on my period." The blonde frowns slightly.  
"Until when?" She questions looking up at her girlfriend from the floor.  
"I don't think very long left, my stomach ache is subsiding along with my blood flow is decreasing quite a bit so I should be finished by tomorrow or something." Yang grins fiendishly before picking herself off of the floor and planting a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

"Are you done packing?" Ruby's chirpy voice seeps through the door earning a groan from Yang as Blake pulls away from the noise and quickly wraps her ribbon around her cat ears. "Yeah we're coming out now." Yang replies while scooping Zwei up and holding him under her arm while taking the case.  
"Do you want me to hold something?" Blake questions while gently closing her hand over Yang's which is on the handle of their case. The lights flick off as the two girls leave the room and meet with their teammates. "Gimmie Zwei." Weiss grins while taking the small dog from the blonde and cradles him cooing pet names and gibberish. "Can we go now?" Ren's voice calls from the door as everyone turns to face the raven haired boy and Nora clinging onto him with two cases trailing behind him. "Are the lights turned off?" Jaune questions before Pyrrha peers around the door.  
"Yep." She replies curtly smiling and taking her case from the blonde boy's hands. Suddenly, Ruby's pocket begins to vibrate as she hurriedly grabs her phone and answers the call. "Hello?" She questions before letting out a string of yes and okays and eventually a goodbye. "Who was that?" Weiss asks while gazing down at Ruby. "It was sun. Only he and Neptune are coming along with us." She replies while grinning as the blonde and the blue haired boy race down the hall as if on cue.

"Sorry we're late." Neptune breathes while casting his gaze over to Weiss who simply smiles at him. "Sun wanted a drink." As evidence, the monkey faunus holds up a banana milkshake with his tail causing everybody to sigh. "Ren." Nora grins while gently hugging onto his arm. "What?" He asks coming across colder than usual. "Nothing." She replies quietly. Instantly, his eyes soften and his hand comes up to stroke her hair as she gently begins to loosen her grip on him. "Nora you can still hang on." He sighs making her grin and throw her arms around his left arm and hang onto it. "By the way Velvet is coming along." Ren adds while everyone simply turns and stares at him.  
"Ok." Weiss replies simply while waiting for the small rabbit faunus to appear.

A few minutes later, the small girl literally bounds towards the group smiling sweetly with a backpack slung over one shoulder. "Hey guys." The rabbit grins while adopting her place at Ren's side. Everybody greets her before walking to the helipads where a large airship is waiting for them. "How long is the flight?" Yang asks Blake while sitting next to her and nuzzling her head into the tan girl's hair.  
"About two hours." She replies while gently kissing Yang's forehead and opening a book.  
"Are your parents okay with over ten teenagers living in a cabin?" Ruby asks while settling down in a seat with Weiss following. "There's a catch." Weiss states while slumping back in her seat next to Ruby and behind Blake's seat. "What's that?" The younger girl questions.  
"My older sister's staying over for a while along with we have to spend Christmas with my mom my dad and her." Her girlfriend grins.  
"Sounds cool!" Weiss groans.

"Ren can I have some chocolate?" Nora asks with a huge grin plastered on her face as she turns to face the large screen before her. "Sure." He grumbles while handing her a small piece of the chocolate bar which he and Velvet were sharing, well until the rabbit faunus fell asleep. "Thank you." His best friend chirps before giggling and tapping the screen. The sound of a small ringing fills Ren's ears and a masculine hello eventually greets Nora with glee. "Hi baby." Nora smiles while waving.  
"Hi sweetie." Cardin replies. The raven haired boy begins to grind his teeth while staring out past Nora and out of the window and wrapping an arm around Velvet's waist.

"Dude how many banana milkshakes did you take?" Neptune questions while idly scrolling on his scroll. "About fifteen." He replies simply with a grin as he scratches his arm which is adorned in a Christmas sweater and tossing the now empty bottle in the trash. "Blake." Sun calls while turning around in his seat to face the reading girl. "Yes?" She asks, her eyes not shifting.  
"Do you have anything else to read?" The blonde asks while leaning over the seat. Only then, does the raven haired girl look up. "I don't think I do." She replies while covering her ninja of love book with her arm. "What about that Ninja lover book that you were reading when we got on the ship?" Yang pipes up having roused from sleep just a few minutes ago.

A warning look is shot at Yang who's smirking triumphantly as she rummages around in their case. "It's Ninja of love Yang." Blake replies with a huff eliciting a giggle from the blonde. Reluctantly, the ninja hands the book to the other faunus who takes it gratefully and slumps back down in his seat once more. Suddenly, Yang's warm breath heats Blake's cold human ears and tickles her neck. "What is Ninja lovers about?" She questions her eyes glinting with mischief.  
"It's ninja of love." Her girlfriend replies simply. Yang snickers while Blake goes back to reading her book.  
"Yeah but what's it about?" Yang asks after a few moments of silence. "Two people who have to kill one another but fall in love." The dark haired ninja replies vaguely while continuing to read.  
"But what about the smut?" The blonde questions with a devious grin spreading across her face.  
"Well that's another thing." Blake replies beginning to smirk herself.  
"Get a room!" Weiss suddenly states instantly killing the mood as Yang's smirk vanishes as she turns towards her two teammates. "But won't we have one in a few minutes?" Yang questions as Weiss turns completely red in embarrassment. "W-Well…" She stammers as Ruby stands up and grins at her sister.  
"Did you bring anything with you?" It's Ruby's turn to smirk as Yang immediately turns silent.  
"You're too young for that." The blonde replies quickly as her violet orbs scan Ruby's mischievous face.  
"I'm sixteen years old." She protests suddenly.  
"So?" Yang shoots back. "You can't even go into a se-" Suddenly, the brawler is pulled down into her seat once more by her lover who gently strokes her cheek. "Calm down." Blake warns.

Around an hour later, the ship lands swiftly and quietly onto a small hill where a huge house stands alone. "I thought you said Cabin." Ruby laughs.  
"It is." The white haired girl replies simply while grabbing their shared case and beginning to walk to the entrance of the ship. Everybody begins to leave in two making sure that everything is taken with them. "Ren!" the bunny faunus smiles while bounding down the small steps and landing face first into the deep snow only for her raven haired partner to smile slightly and help her up. "Thanks." The girl grins while gently kissing the quiet warrior on the cheek making him flush pink slightly. Nora simply grins and clings onto his arm trailing her case behind her and folds her tablet away. "Gods." Blake marvels while staring up at the huge log house. "Yeah." Yang replies astoundedly dragging their case behind her. Swiftly, Weiss unlocks the door and everyone begins to file in only to be stopped by the white haired girl. "Hello, sister." An older girl smiles.

Weiss blanches. "Hello winter." She replies grimly only to be picked up by the older girl.  
"So these are all your friends?" Her sister questions while eyeing the group of teens. "Nice to meet you, I am winter Schnee." Everyone greets her as Weiss struggles against the other girl's strong grip and finally manages to break free after everyone had introduced themselves. "Well each room is yours for the taking; I'm sleeping back at home in the mansion." She explains briefly before dismissing the teens with a simple wave. A flurry of dibs and cases fly around the pristine second and third floor as every pair, couple or trio fill each room. "This place is huge!" Ruby marvels while looking around the room in which she and Weiss had managed to grasp at the right time. The place is fairly large with a spacious king sized bed donned in warm throws and cushions while a large painting of an old castle adorns one side of the room's wall space.

"Jesus Christ." Yang breathes while stepping into their room and rugby tackling Blake onto the queen sized bed and giggling. "Looks like we got the fireplace." Blake muses while staring at the small mantle behind the Ursa rug. "I love it!" Yang grins before peppering Blake's face with kisses while the cat faunus smiles and wraps her arms around her lover's waist before planting a chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips. Yang doesn't bother to break the kiss as their tongues languidly dance into one another's mouths and massage one another as the brawler begins to smirk and pulls away. "I really want it." Yang whines.  
"I can't give it to you Yang." Blake sighs earning a whine from the brawler. "You can go to Sun or someone and do it." A grin spreads across Yang's face but then it vanishes.  
"Are you sure?" The blonde questions.  
"I've watched you have sex with him. I'll be fine." She assures while shooing her girlfriend off.  
"So you're not going to massacre me?" Yang asks while gently changing into her pajamas and trotting over to the door. "I love you too much to kill you." Blake laughs while opening a book.  
"Okay then I'll see you later." Yang replies while whining very slightly Blake sighs.  
"Just do it. I can't give it to you. That doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means that you're fulfilling your needs and I don't have to bother about it so go." Blake states firmly while getting up and shoving her out of the door.

"Damn." Yang sighs while peering around the oak hallway of the third floor. Feeling the softness of the carpet, the blonde curls her toes into the fabric while thinking about who to go to. "I could go to Sun but then there's Neptune to deal with… Or I could go and see Pyrrha but she and Jaune are never apart." With a sigh, the blonde slowly walks down the staircase leading to the second floor and then down once more to the ground floor to get a glass of water. Cold marble greets her sweaty feet as she opens an oak cabinet and takes out a glass. Then, she sticks the glass under the curved faucet and pulls the lever. Clear water floods out and into the glass with a pleasant fizzing sound.

"What am I gonna do?" Yang wonders aloud while sitting cross legged on the granite kitchen island a few moments later. Taking a breath, the brawler sips some of the water and swirls it around in the glass. However, her train of thought crashes as the wooden stairs creak under somebody's weight. "Evening." Yang greets while observing the shadow being cast from the lighting as the person walks around the stair's corner. There stands Lie Ren scratching his stomach and letting out a quiet yawn before turning to Yang. "Evening." He replies while moving sluggishly to the fridge and opening it revealing a few strips of cooked meat which he hungrily grabs and devours. "You seem hungry." The brawler laughs while gulping down the rest of her water and washing the glass. "You have no idea." He sighs while stretching and then staring at the blonde. "You okay Yang?" He questions observing her eyes being lighter and clouded. "I'm fine." She lies while composing herself with a breath.  
"You're obviously not." He sighs while walking up to the girl. "What's wrong?"  
"I need you to uh…" Yang starts.  
"Fuck you?" Ren jokes while leaning against the counter.  
"Well yeah." Yang replies simply. Ren freezes giving Yang a spark of confidence.

"What is it Renny?" Suddenly, She purrs while sliding off of the island and twirling his purple lock of hair in her index finger. "Don't you want to help a damsel in distress?" Ren literally swallows while beginning to feel the coil in his stomach warm up making him nod nervously. "Aren't you just the most charming?" She grins while gently running an index finger down his clothed chest making him nod once more. "I'll make sure you're heavily rewarded too." A jolt runs down Ren's spine as she grabs his hand and tugs him to the closest closet: The coat storage. Swiftly, the brawler closes the door and rams the latch into the small holder locking it before she swiftly turns back to the boy and presses herself against him. He looks down and becomes more aroused at the sight of Yang's braless D cup breasts pressing against him only mere fabric dividing the two. "Prince charming deserves a kiss." Yang smirks before pushing her lips onto his and prying his soft lips open with her fairly muscular tongue taking her time to slather his cavern as hers with her saliva. Moments later, their tongues flit around in one another's' mouths playing the primal game of lust gently grazing the insides of their cheeks as they play. Very gently, the blonde pulls back and licks her moistened lips while Ren begins to explore her curves with his hands after pulling both his and her shirt off, slipping them underneath her shirt. His fingers flit and tremble as she does the same tracing her fingers in small spirals down his chest and onto his toned abdomen and winding her way down to his shorts in which she simply tugs down revealing his semi erect penis.

"Well this little guy looks like he needs waking up." She smirks before kneeling down and taking the soft piece of muscle into her mouth. Ren's face dusts a slight red from the lust that courses through his head as she begins to suck tenderly like she's sucking on a piece of candy just barely managing to keep her teeth from grazing over it. A string of grunts come from Ren's mouth as his knees begin to tremble and knock. "It's alright." Yang smiles while beginning to suck harder until she finally releases him. Now fully hard, can't suppress his lust and straightens himself up once more. "Skip the foreplay?" He asks, his voice gruff and husky with want and lust. "Just fuck me." The blonde replies equally as turned on while allowing him spin her around so she's facing the wall and pull her boy shorts down and position himself at her entrance. "You ready?" He asks while shifting slightly.  
"Yeah." Yang replies. Slowly, he eases himself into her eliciting a deep moan from the blonde before him. Then, finally, his full seven inches are buried deep inside of Yang as she clutches onto the wall in ecstasy. "Oh please Renny fuck me hard." She moans loudly. The quiet boy nods before immediately pounding into her slowly but forcefully hitting her G spot dead on each time.

The brawler is a sight to see, her arms pressed against the wall lathered in sweat from both the heater and the friction of Ren's body rubbing onto hers while her golden mane sticks to her neck and face. Yang's mind is a fiery vortex fuelled by lust and burning her thoughts out of her mind and replacing them with crippling waves of sensation. "Faster, hurry!" A wanton cry emits from her as he picks up the pace going as fast as his body can take him. A chain of Fucks escape his mouth in groans of immense pleasure mingling with Yang's cries and moans creating a duet of lust. "Ah fucking hell this feels so good!" Yang manages to yell before tensing and releasing her cum onto Ren's pulsing penis still fucking her like a wild dog. However, not wearing any protection, Yang decides to flip them around and pull him out of her. With a groan, he just barely manages to lean onto the wall. His rock hard length pulses and twitches as the raven haired boy pants along with Yang. Quickly, the brawler once again takes the muscle into her mouth sucking on it as vigorously as she can and bobbing her head back and forth vigorously while Ren laces his fingers through her wavy golden locks. "Don't stop." Ren manages to let out a pant before his speech is reduced to mere grunts and moans. Yang continues her onslaught on his penis for a few minutes more until he lets out a cry of pleasure stiffening and releasing his semen into Yang's awaiting mouth. She barely manages to drink it before planting an exhausted kiss on his cheek and pulling her shorts up letting him ride out his orgasm. "You okay?" He asks between pants.  
"Yeah I'm good." The blonde replies with a small smile while handing him his shirt which he gratefully slips on. Instantly, the fabric clings to his skin due to the sweat that lathers his body.

With their breath now regained and their stamina now fully back to normal, Yang slowly unbolts the door and opens it. Ren walks to the staircase tired and shaky. "Hey Ren." She calls after him.  
"Yeah?" He asks while turning around.  
"Thanks." She smiles warmly at the quiet warrior and wraps her arms around him in an embrace.  
"No problem." He smiles before kissing the top of her forehead and gently slips out of the hug as she slides her hands off of his shoulders. "Now I am going to have a nap before dinner." Slowly, the boy begins ascend the stairs with Yang just behind him and retire to his room on the second floor with a small smile and a sheepish wave.

"Tadaima." Yang breathes after knocking on the door. Blake greets her with a small smile.  
"Better?" She asks.  
"Better." Yang confirms before leaping on the bed with a tired sigh making her lover giggle. "I love you you dolt." Blake whispers in her ear before resting her head on Yang's stomach as the blonde wraps her arm protectively around Blake's waist, pulling her closer. "I love you too my kitty cat." Yang replies before yawning and closing her eyes


	6. the wild faunus

**Yo minna! Sorry for not posting a new chapter for ages! Uhh ya but I wanted to give this another aspect of Blake and get her to have primal sides. I'm thinking of having Sun and maybe even Velvet have similar traits but I'm not sure yet. Annyway, I'll write a lemon for the next chapter, I promise! Kawaiimafokushi. DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY.  
Well enjoy!**

* * *

The room is cold as the Blonde and the raven haired girl skulk into their hallway. "Gods it's cold." Blake remarks while rubbing her exposed arms in an attempt to warm them. However, her attempts are futile as she pauses to open their door due to her girlfriend holding a bottle of wine in her hands refusing for the beverage to freeze over in the bottle. "Yang I'm freezing." The faunus hisses while turning to the blonde adorned in a warm woolen Christmas sweater and a pair of extra thick boy shorts and matching black tights. "Didn't you bring a sweater with you?" The brawler questions while cocking her head to the side in curiosity and stealing a gaze at the raven haired girl attempting to twist the stiff doorknob while at the same time rubbing her arms trying to warm up. "Blake." Her lover turns to face her while still rubbing her arms and trying to yank the door open. "What?" She asks before grunting due to sheer force of pulling the door open. "Let me do it." The blonde replies simply while gently placing the wine bottle on the floor, pulling her sweater over her head and handing both things to the other girl. Gratefully, the cat faunus slips the garment on before looking down and examining the fabric. "It has dogs on." She sulks as Yang grips the doorknob hard. "You're only gonna wear it for about three seconds." She protests while gently handing her the bottle roughly before pulling the door so hard the hinges nearly tear off.

"Yang don't pull it so hard!" Blake protests.  
"It'll be fine." Yang objects while twisting the knob counterclockwise which finally frees the door from the metal bolt's grip sending it flying to the left. "See its fine." She grins while watching her lover observe the door. "Just don't do it again." She sighs while walking in after the blonde and shutting the door softly behind her in hope that it won't crash to the ground. "Can I slip into something more… Un dog like now?" The raven haired girl questions while wriggling out of the sweater gleefully.  
"Go ahead love." Yang grins hardily while catching the sweater and slipping it on once more and pulling the door shut. "Oh look someone bought firewood in here." The blonde exclaims while glimpsing at her lover slipping out of her t shirt and slipping on a cashmere sweater over a thermal vest. "Cool." The cat faunus replies slightly more cheery while walking towards the fire and wrapping her arms around the brawler from behind. "Well should I light it?" Yang questions while gently placing her hands over Blake's  
"No lets save it for later." Blake replies while gently kissing her lover's shoulder.  
"Please, no teasing." The blonde mumbles while resting her head onto Blake's. "We can't do anything remember."  
"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow though." The faunus smirks while stretching and tossing the cushions off of the bed and climbing into the right side of the bed while Yang simply grins and occupies the left. "Goodnight." The ninja yawns a few minutes later.

The raven haired girl jolts awake with white steam pooling out of her mouth as her heart thunders in her ribcage. Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated as she tumbles out of the large bed and onto her haunches attempting to calm herself down. However, a sudden primal growl tears through her throat into the open air causing herself to jump at her own actions and become more distressed. "Shit, shit shit." She mouths in despair and anxiety. Another growl tears through her throat along with a stinging sensation in the top row of her teeth. "Oh fuck." She mutters to herself while looking over at Yang, whom is stirring mildly from her growls. "I gotta keep this under control." Labored pants tingle in her mouth as she finally lets the huge cloud of her breath into the freezing atmosphere. "Stop!" She nearly screams only to be followed by an involuntary high pitched roar which slips from her mouth before she can stop it. Finally, Yang wakes up with a jolt peering around the room. Blake slinks backwards into the shadows hoping that she can wait for Yang to go back to sleep and deal with her problem. "Blake?" The faunus freezes in her spot as the scent of her lover gradually becomes stronger.

"Blake are you there?" She repeats. The girl stands still, completely silent. However, a primal growl rumbles in her throat giving her position away. "I'm switching the light on now." Yang warns while groping for the small switch. Finally, she finds it as the dim light flickers on revealing the ninja cowering in the corner of the room. "Blake what are you doing?" Yang questions while walking towards her lover.  
"Wait!" The faunus urgently cries grinding Yang to a halt. "What's different about me?"  
"Well your ears are a charcoal color along with parts of your hair. Your ears are tipped with fur; your eyes are an odd mixture of turquoise and dusty brown too along with the under part of your nose is black." Yang replies simply while putting the pieces together in her mind.  
"Oh shit." The ninja replies panicking and rushing into their en suite bathroom.  
"Why are you so different now?" The blonde questions while following her and watching the girl shudder in fear before the mirror.

"What's going on?" Yang questions while rushing up to her lover and stroking her back.  
"Each faunus has an intolerance which brings out other sides of themselves. Mine's the temperature. If the temperature increases or decreases too much then I will change." She explains while lifting her top lip up revealing a set of elongated canines protruding from the rest of the top row of teeth. "As I thought." She mutters grimly to herself.  
"So it's like an adaptation to the cold?" Yang questions cocking her head to the side.  
"Pretty much but I need to fulfill certain needs or the primal side of me will take over." Blake replies while slumping back onto the side of the bathtub and gently pulling her pajama bottoms down to reveal a small ball of fur matching her hair and ears. "Is that a tail?" Yang questions attempting to conceal her amusement. "Yeah." She replies simply while grabbing a pair of medical scissors from the medical cabinet and handing them to the brawler who gives her a quizzical look. "Cut a hole in my pants where my tail is." She orders firmly.  
"O-okay?" Yang replies uneasy with Blake's firmness and quietly cuts a small hole and slips the other girl's stump of a tail into the hole freeing it. "Hey Blake?" She questions while stroking the other girl's back once more. "Yeah?" The faunus questions while casting her gaze over to her lover.  
"What are your demands?"  
"Well…"

The door bursts open jolting both Ruby and Weiss awake and madly fumbling for their bedside lamp's switch. The light lazily flickers on to reveal Yang. "What the fuck is this?" Weiss questions slightly enraged at the blonde's intrusion. "We have a problem. We need to wake everyone up." The brawler replies gravely. "Is it a fire?" Ruby suddenly questions only to be smacked upside on the head.  
"No." The blonde replies. "It's to do with Blake."  
"Don't tell me she's gone." Weiss sighs.  
"I'm right here." Blake's voice suddenly appears as she emerges beside Yang.  
"You're not Blake!" The white haired girl shouts while observing the cat faunus beside the blonde.  
"I am. My faunus qualities and instincts changed." The ninja replies while lifting her top lip up revealing her now sharp canines. "Wake everyone up, now." Weiss orders Ruby, who immediately nods and slips out of her side of the bed and racing out of the door. "She also has different needs." Yang adds after a few moments of silence and hugs Blake's waist. The girl flinches at the sudden action.

Moments later, everyone turns up in the same hall rubbing their eyes groggily or letting out an exasperated yawn. "What is it?" Neptune asks while leaning on sun's shoulders due to tiredness.  
"Blake's 'adapted' due to her limits in her usual faunus state being pushed." Weiss announces. "As the few faunus among us, you know that in this state you have different needs as well and if these needs aren't met then her primal instincts will kick in so who wants to fight a Siberian lynx faunus who is trained well with a sword?" Everyone shakes their heads simultaneously.  
"I'm sorry." Blake mews quietly while tamping down on her instincts and allowing Yang to wrap her arm around the ninja's waist. "Her needs are to be played with, to eat around three to four portions of meat a day, to have fresh air for more than two hours a day, to have her mind stimulated, to be affectionate, to be quiet and to climb." Yang adds onto Weiss' statement.

"So it's like having a big kitty cat in the house?" Nora questions while walking up to Blake and gently prodding the faunus' blackened nose. "Pretty much and she also licks herself." Yang replies making her faunus lover slowly turn red and voice a soft growl. "Shut up Yang." She mutters while hiding her face. "Cool." Pyrrha smiles while walking towards Blake and patting her ears which instinctively swivel around her hands. "I'll take you into the woods tomorrow if you want." The red haired girl offers with a small smile. "Yeah okay." Blake replies suddenly shy from all the attention that she's receiving.  
"Can we go back to sleep now?" Coco suddenly yawns while pressing her head against Lie Ren's chest.  
"Yeah sure." Yang smiles while waving everyone off and slinking back down to their room.  
"What about in the morning? Come get me if you want."  
"Yeah sure." Blake smiles uneasily before nimbly racing after the blonde and leaping on the stair's rail with graceful ease before leaping down the stairs with a near silent thud on the oaken floors below.

Both girls in the room don't get any sleep as the blonde leans against the headboard attempting to block out the sound of Blake's yowling. "Why gods?" The brawler screams in her pillow.  
"Sorry." Blake apologizes while suppressing the urge to let out another yowl. "Heat." Blake's last statement grasps the attention of Yang who turns towards the primal faunus. "Wait heat as in too hot or as animal-"  
"The latter." Blake confirms quickly while letting out another yowl.  
"When will it stop?" Yang asks while covering her ears with the pillow.  
"I'd say tomorrow." She replies simply while smiling sadly at her lover.  
"I should have invested in some earplugs." The brawler sighs before flopping down once more.  
"Sorry." The faunus states once more before tamping down on her instincts and resting her head on the blonde's stomach and forcing herself to let out a quiet purr earning an exhausted smile from her lover. "It only happens every so often." The ninja comforts while the brawler faces the window and watches the sun rise above the icy peaks and the tall trees. "Hey Blake?"  
"Yeah?" Golden orbs lock onto the blonde's right cheek.  
"Do you think that the two primal sides of you will like me?" She questions while gently tightening her embrace around Blake's waist pulling her closer. "Well all of me loves you so of course. It doesn't matter which form I'm in, I'll always love you." The dark haired girl replies simply while letting out another purr.  
"What kind of cat do you take after in hot weather?" The brawler suddenly questions.  
"A tiger." She smiles while Yang turns and kisses her on the forehead.  
"How beautiful." She grins before gently planting a kiss on the other girl's lips. Her lover responds by slowly slinking her arms around the other girl's neck and deepening the kiss.

Few minutes later, the two stop their make out session giggling quietly. "I love you." Blake purrs quietly while resting her head on Yang's chest. "I love you too." Yang sighs contently before resting her head on the pillows behind her and closing her eyes knowing that the amount of sleep that she would get in the next few hours would be scarce.


	7. active mornings

**Hey minna! School is intense! Hehe. I'll try and keep my hiatuses to a minimum but I'm very tired so this might be a load of not to well edited writing. However, I did write a quick lemon, with something other than fingering and licking. Well anyway R and R and enjoy?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY  
Kawaiimafokushi**

* * *

"Blake?" The redhead girl questions while groggily opening her eyes and taking in the pair of murky turquoise eyes hovering just mere centimetres away from her own. "Good morning!" The faunus grins while observing Pyrrha's own emerald eyes glittering in the dim sunlight managing to seep in through the crack between the heavy curtains which block the frost encased windows. "What time is it?" Pyrrha's mind is jumbled, just waking up and already being asked to go for a walk? 'Damn Blake must be some kind of primal animal.' She merely stares at the pair of beautiful eyes just above her own before attempting to sit up. A weight pushes her down once more. "Blake do you, uh mind?" She questions sheepishly while observing the lack of the almost glowing eyes before her and the shift of weight off of her. "Thanks." As quietly as the athlete can get, she manages to slip out of her bed, shivering from the freezing temperature, and quickly adorn herself in the warmest set of clothes which are already out from her suitcase. "By the way how long were you here for?" The athlete's question suddenly snaps Blake out of her sleepy trance as she snaps her head up from the oaken floor. "Around three hours." She replies simply while managing to stop herself from her yowls. "And you were asleep ontop of the sheets for the entire time?"

"Yes." To her amazement, Pyrrha can only stare down at the girl in shock.  
"How didn't you freeze?"  
"My faunus side made sure of that." Quickly, the ninja leaps from the floor and swings the door open revealing the just barely lightened hallway. "Uh Blake what time is it?"  
"Around seven thirty." Curtly, she slides down the stair rail and down to the front door with her red haired companion in pursuit. Blake too was dressed, but not as warmly as Pyrrha. A simple sweater adorns her torso while her pajama bottoms cover her legs. "You're not wearing anything on your feet!" Pyrrha exclaims while slipping a pair of warm boots on. "I don't need them. I could walk completely nude out in the snow and not feel a thing."  
"Please don't." Sighing, the Pyrrha stands up once more and opens the door for the two.  
"I already did earlier." Another sigh escapes from the redhead's mouth as she squeezes Blake's arm.  
"Ah the forest." The charcoal haired girl's smile glints in the falling moon's light as she rushes onwards with Pyrrha in pursuit. "Wait Blake!" She calls after the wild faunus who simply leaps from branch to branch only pausing to look back at her friend. "Come on quickly!" With an impatient yowl, she finally leaps off of the last branch before they come to a clearing and a small ledge just before a sloping hill. Quickly, Blake perches herself on a snow coated rock while Pyrrha simply stands observing the rising sun. "How did you find this place?" Her breath pools out in a silvery cloud before her eyes as Blake simply gazes at the sun. "Earlier." She replies simply while her small stub of a tail sways from side to side, not tearing her eyes away from the pastel colored sky.

An hour passes until the sun finally rises fully, hiding the moon and the starry night's sky once more. "Let's get back, I'd kill for a hunk of meat right now!" Fiendishly smiling, Blake leaps up onto the branches once more, throwing herself to the other branch. "You seem to be acting more and more like Yang you know!" Pyrrha calls loudly while jogging along with her.  
"Oh normal Blake is boring!" The charcoal haired girl grins while letting out a yawn and jumping down seamlessly into the snow before walking back to the house. "What do you mean?" Pyrrha questions simply while walking alongside Blake. "Well think about Yang and her semblance. She changes, kinda. Well there are three personalities depending on the temperature. I'm the fun one!" With a simply yowl of joy, Blake races back to the front door and slams it open, skidding across the floor and laughing before racing back up the stairs, pajama pants soaking wet from the melted snow, eyes electrically alive, glinting like mad. Sighing, the athlete slowly takes off her shoes and closes the door behind her before walking over to the fridge and getting out a small hunk of meat.

"YANG WAKE UP!" Blake screams while leaping onto the bed making the blonde jolt awake.  
"Jesus Christ Blake!" The brawler breathes while tightly wrapping her arms around the charcoal haired ninja. "Miss me?" A giggle escapes from both of their mouths before Blake suddenly rams her mouth onto Yang's, darting her tongue inside and swirling it around. Yang's eyes fly open in alarm before casting her eyes on her girlfriend who simply smirks. "B-Blakey whoa there." The blonde gasps as her boy shorts are swiftly tugged down to her feet as her faunus girlfriend simply lowers her head down to Yang's wetness and lets out a tentative lick. "Blake ow!" The blonde yelps as her lover immediately stops and stares up at her. "Your tongue is sharp…"

"Of all the damn downsides!" The ashen haired faunus growls quietly to herself as she simply delivers a swift kiss to her cheek and gently sucking on her fingers. "I forgot about the bristles on my tongue." Her voice is muffled by her fingers stuck inside of her mouth. "Cat's tongue huh?" Yang guesses, not able to decipher Blake's muffled voice. The faunus simply nods before lying the blonde back on the bed and pinning her down. "Well what do you want to do my love?" Yang's smile simply tugs at her lips as she begins to pepper kisses all over the ninja's face. "Well first I'd really like to explore down there…" Seductively, the blonde smiles while twirling a strand of Blake's hair in which her fingers had managed to stumble upon. "Mmm, sounds good. But I also have something which I want to try out with you." Coyly, the girl smirks while sitting back on the bed, leaving her blonde girlfriend half sat up. "What is it?" The brawler questions, her voice becoming huskier by the second. "Uh, uh uh. It's a surprise." Gently, the ninja drags her fingers down the brawler's chest and pushes her backwards onto the bed, her head buried in the mass of cushions. "Well then Blakey, surprise me."

Drawn to the blonde's words, the ninja allows herself to glide her eyes down Yang. Her breath catches in her throat as she observes the beauty. Masses of golden ringlets are splayed across the cushions while Yang's delicate porcelain features grace her face. Violet eyes gaze back up at the faunus, waiting for something to happen. The short shirt which Yang is adorned in exposes snippets of her fine, lightly tanned skin, and the curves of her D cup breasts simply drive Blake insane. Then, her eyes cast downwards to her lover's flower which, to her surprise, her fingers are already buried in. "Fuck Blake!" Yang's eyes are screwed shut when Blake spares her a quick glance at the blonde and so she quickly slides her body over hers and gently begins to nip and nibble at her ears. Yang's eyes screw impossibly tighter as her cheeks too dust a dark shade of pink. "Oh fuck yes!" The moan from her lover simply spurs her on as she bends her fingers at just the right angle and shortens her powerful thrusts.

Few moments after intense, rough, fingering, Yang screams in ecstasy and releases her honey into the wild faunus' awaiting palm. "What about you?" The brawler questions while observing her girlfriend's already wet panties (she had kicked her pants off when kissing Yang). "I already came." She shrugs, brushing the topic of her being eaten out by her girlfriend off. "But I wanted to taste you!" The blonde protests. Swiftly, with her other hand, the faunus simply scoops some cum onto her fingertips and shoves them into the brawler's mouth. Eagerly, the blonde drinks the cum off of her fingers.

"Now that we're both wet…" Yang grins expectantly.  
"Okay Yang, you get a treat." Blake smirks before getting the girl to lift her legs up onto her chest before taking her panties off. Surprised, the blonde lets out a gasp as her lover's vagina presses against her own. "B-Blake what are you doing?!"  
"You'll feel really good soon, trust me." With her final statement, the ninja faunus begins to rub her warmth on Yang's eliciting small moans from her. "Fucking hell Blake!" Yang cries happily while thrusting her hips along with Blake's earning a gasp from the wild faunus. Obviously, Blake tops as she knows what to do, leaning over Yang and planting a kiss on her forehead before angling herself and hitting the blonde's clitoris. Wanton cries escape from both of the girls as they speed up and become more rough. "Oh shit Yang!" Blake gasps while feeling her climax edge closer.

"Don't stop!" Yang cries before feeling the scalding coil in her lower stomach snap, forcefully, rocketing spasms down her spinal chord, branching to her hands, feet and limbs as her cum squirts out of her vagina onto Blake's own. "I won't!" The faunus replies frantically thrusting being driven insanely close to the edge before with one final thrust, it's all over. With a shudder and a cry of pleasure, Blake orgasms.

The two lie there, simply shuddering and holding one another as they ride out their intense orgasm and occasionally kissing. "I love you so much Blake." Yang smiles before planting a kiss on the faunus' lips as the girl lies ontop of her. "I love you too Yang." She yawns before kissing her back and snuggling closer into her neck. "Weiss is gonna give us hell isn't she?"  
"Probably."


	8. Finally fluff!

**What's up? I'm back and I'm sorry for my haituses! School stuff... Ah well. This one is more fluff than lemon as I also promised to make this fluff. Oh and I love hyenas! Spoiler there. Anyway don't forget to R and R and most importantly Enjoy!  
** **Kawaiimafokushi  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does! **

* * *

"Blaaaaakeee." The blonde calls while leaning against the door of the Schnee _cabin_ waiting for her girlfriend to literally leap down the stairs and accompany her to the small town. "Come on Blake we gotta go!"

"Yang I feel ill!" Her faunus girlfriend yells back at her eliciting a sigh from the blonde as she slips her shoes off and scales the stairs once more. "What's wrong this time Blake?" There sits the charcoal haired girl before her, staring at the floor. Her pupils are massive while her ears are oddly alert and tail flicking around. "Did you go for a walk?" The brawler questions while crouching down and gently stroking her cheek. "Yeah, Pyrrha took me." The girl replies quietly while staring up at Yang once more.  
"Did you eat?"  
"I think so." With a sigh, the blonde hauls the girl over her shoulders earning a small squeal of protest and surprise as she simply begins to descend the stairs and slip her shoes on after dumping her girlfriend onto the steps to slip her shoes on as well. "Where are we going?" The faunus' golden eyes flit over to her girlfriend and then the fridge. "Breakfast." The blonde replies simply while sticking her hands in her pockets and walking down to the garage. "Why are we leaving this way?"  
"Snowmobile." Her girlfriend's simple response finally makes sense in her scrambled brain as she follows her.

The Schnee garage is huge. "You could fit two fucking monster trucks in here." Yang chuckles while walking over to a bright blue snowmobile and sliding the key for it off of a small rack. "Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Blake questions wearily.  
"Aw come on honey, we're allowed to sleep in one of the main bedrooms and have sex so why not a snowmobile?"  
"Fair point. But what if this is actually off of bounds?"  
"Come on Blake, It's nearly our six month anniversary. Can I please spoil you?" The wild faunus blushes slightly while observing her long haired girlfriend sit down in the driver's seat of the snow mobile. "Fine but do you even know how to drive one of these?"  
"Well of course… Kinda…" Blake raises an eyebrow. "Ruby and I went camping out in a tundra once."  
"Oh." Cautiously, the wild faunus sits down onto the back of the snowmobile and Yang starts the engine.

"You know, you're beginning to become your old self again." The blonde remarks while flexing the handles and revving the engine. "I guess I'm just becoming more used to the climate that we're spending our time in." She replies simply before stretching and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist as she opens the garage door and drives out, the door slides shut behind them. "So does that mean you'll return to your old self again?"  
"No, it means I have more control on what I do, say or eat." She replies simply, gazing back at the cabin. "How do you think the Schnee family are going to react to me?"  
"I don't think so well." Yang replies quietly while speeding down the snowy hill. "You of all people know how the Schnee family treat the faunus. "So I should wear my bow huh?"  
"Definitely." Quickly, Yang twists the handles more, making the snowmobile power on, speeding towards the town. "Where are we going for breakfast?"  
"Somewhere like a deli or somewhere with fresh meat." Her girlfriend's reply leaves Blake happy that the brawler is living around her different lifestyle and meeting her needs properly, which is shocking to the cat faunus as Yang tends to do things half-assedly.

After five minutes, the two drive into the town, skiing down the snowy roads and past a market being put up. "Yang what's that?" Blake questions while pointing to the masses of tents and poles being constructed. "I'm guessing a Christmas market." She replies while driving past and finally skidding to a halt in front of a café. "When do you think it'll be done?"  
"They seem pretty close to it and it's the 16th of December so I'm guessing soon." The blonde slowly gets off of the seat and stretches. "Can we go?"  
"Of course love!" An oddly soft pair of hands pulls her up with ease and gently plop her down beside the snowmobile and one gently encases her left hand, leaving the snowmobile directly outside of the café.

The place is like Blake's dream. Stuffed chairs, tall book cases, warm, dimly lighted and lots and lots of fresh meat. Confidently, the brawler strides up to the counter and smiles at the barista. "Hello there, how may I help you?" The man slightly older than both of them questions with a smile.  
"Yeah, hi. I'd like to order a grande hot chocolate." She starts before turning to the counter and then her faunus girlfriend who simply stares at the pastrami behind the glass display case. "Make that two hot chocolates sorry." She adds before gently patting Blake's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance as she turns to read the chalkboard behind the barista's head. "Can I have a pastrami Panini with tuna and also a duck and plum sauce rap."  
"Sure. Are you eating in or taking out?"  
"Eating in, thanks." Yang smiles while placing the money on the counter and waits for her change.  
"What are you doing out so early in the morning?" The barista questions while Blake walks over to a table by the window and sits down in an overstuffed chair. "We have a busy day, so I decided to treat her to breakfast before we go out." Yang smiles while walking towards the same table and sitting down in the opposite chair. "Cool." He smiles while turning around and turning the coffee machine on.

The blonde smiles softly at her ninja girlfriend as she casts her gaze towards the snowmobile swiftly before gazing back at her lover. "How was your walk?"  
"Good. Pyrrha and I sparred for a while, I climbed a tree as I usually do and I also killed an ursa." Yang beams at her while gently sliding her lightly tanned hand over the other girl's darker one. "I bet that left you pretty hungry." The blonde grins as the Barista slides two large hot chocolates onto the table earning a brief thanks from Blake. "Yeah, the ursa was some kind of odd subspecies. It was pretty tough, and pretty large too…"  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" The brawler's concern makes the ninja giggle.  
"No. I'm fine." A small smile tugs at the corner of Blake's lips as she squeezes Yang's hand.  
"I'm glad." Quickly, Yang is silenced by her sipping on her hot chocolate.  
"Geez Yang, I'm tougher than you think." Blake giggles while yawning and sipping her hot chocolate.

After a few minutes of simply chatting and sipping their hot chocolate, the two are handed their food, A warm duck and hoisin rap for Yang and a pastrami and tuna Panini for Blake. "Is it good?" The blonde questions while tucking into her wrap. Blake can only nod as she munches away on the delicious morsel. Few minutes later, the two finish both their beverage and their food and leave the café with a simple goodbye to the barista.

"So what now?" Yang questions while stretching and sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend.  
"Can we go home?" Blake replies simply, feeling the growling, grumbling sensation inside of her stomach in which she can only dread. "Yeah sure honey. You seem a little tense. Are you alright?" The blonde replies while gently placing her hand on her forehead. "Just a little dizzy." A lie.  
"Well if you're sure that's it." Blake nods. However, she freezes as a high pitched yip rings through her ears. "What was that?" Hurriedly, the brawler peers around, searching for the owner of the noise.  
"I have no idea." Another yip follows on suit making the blonde whirl around once more.

Now another hurried yip is heard, making Yang spin around, finally coming to a halt when she spots a large spotted beast. "Oh, my god Blake!" Yang squeals while observing the fairly young hyena stood in front of her. Blake suppresses a scream. "What the FUCK is that?!"  
"It's the most adorable yeen I've ever damn seen!" Her girlfriend giggles while allowing the hyena to sniff her hand. "What the hell is a hyena doing here?"  
"I dunno, some kind of circus act or something?" The blonde beams as the canine licks her palm and gazes back up at her faunus girlfriend. "No, Yang. We're not keeping a hyena."  
"But look at her face!" She cries while taking the hyena's head in her hands, petting its ears as the canine simply licks her palms.

"Blake I promise that this is the best thing we've done all vacation." The blonde shouts as the wind tugs at their hair. "I can't believe that I'm doing this Yang." The cat faunus hisses while barely managing to suppress an actual hiss while the large mutt sits on her lap licking her face. "It's so cute!" The blonde counters while slipping off of the snowmobile and pulling the large garage door open before driving back inside and clumsily parking the vehicle before impatiently jumping off of it and petting the hyena. "Look at her Blake!" The blonde giggles while roughly petting the hyena's head. "So cute! And socialized with people and faunus!" The dark haired girl doesn't say anything as she simply turns and walks into the house.

"What did we get ourselves into eh girlie?" The blonde questions while patting the hyena's head as they both follow the cat faunus. The beast simply yips as they walk into the main area, where Sun, Nora, Lie Ren, Neptune, Velvet, Pyrrha and Jaune sit, simply scanning through their scrolls. "Hey guys." Yang smiles, earning the attention of everyone in the room as they simply greet her. "Uh Yang what's that?" Velvet questions while shuddering when she casts her eyes on the large hyena by her side. "Blake and I found her today!" The blonde grins while patting the hyena's head. "Isn't she adorable?"  
"Weiss isn't gonna like it…" Pyrrha sweat drops as the female canine trots up to her and sniffs her legs.

"We also discovered that she's completely tame too." The brawler laughs. "We think she escaped from the circus."  
"She seems oddly tame." Lie Ren observes while eyeing up the hyena.  
"She sat on Blake's lap while we were driving up the hill." Another amused giggle escapes from the blonde's mouth as she observes the canine leaping up onto Pyrrha and lying down on her lap. The athlete can only suppress a squeak. "What's her name?" Nora chimes while rising from the comfy couch and petting the hyena softly.

"I think I'm gonna call her Mikasa" The blonde grins while observing her canine companion pepper Nora's face with licks.  
"It seems odd." Jaune states before yawning.  
"I like the name." The blonde explains with a proud smile while patting the beast's head.  
"Whatever floats your boat." Neptune states simply while stretching back and tapping a few times onto his scroll. "Mikasa!" Yang calls and whistles at the hyena who simply leaps off of Pyrrha's lap, much to the athlete's discomfort and even slight disappointment and trots up to her.

Few hours pass with Yang simply chatting with the rest of the group and petting the hyena as she sprawls out on the blonde's lap. "By the way where are Ruby and Weiss?" The brawler finds herself questioning as she rubs Mikasa's stomach. "I think they're still in Weiss' room." Blake's voice sends a small shiver down her spine as the dark haired faunus smiles and sits next to her girlfriend on the floor. "Well, I wonder what they're doing." The blonde smirks while observing her girlfriend's slightly messy hair.  
"I have no idea; I had a nap." Slowly, the blonde wraps an arm around the girl, smiling.  
"Well good morning kitten." Blake giggles.  
"Good morning honey bunny." She replies with a small smile before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek


	9. The argument

**Good day. Today was bleh but I felt generous so enjoy anyway. This kinda makes more sense with Blake's distaste on being a cat faunus and all...**  
 **Anyway don't forget to R and R and enjoy!**  
 **Kawaiimafokushi**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

When Weiss Schnee came down to the kitchen, she wasn't at all pleased with a large beast dog scrounging through the fridge, pulling out a particular piece of meat and tossing the morsel down its gullet. "What's up Ice princess?" A certain blonde brawler greets her while passing the large beast and patting its head before leaning over the canine into the fridge, searching for a can of lemonade. "Yang, please tell me what the FUCK that is." The white haired girl barks at the blonde making her slightly freeze. "Yang you owe me ten bucks now!" Pyrrha calls from the stairs making her curse loudly.  
"Shut up Pyrrha, I'll do it later!" The Schnee girl simply stands there, in typical Weiss fashion, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips, glaring at the girl leaning on the granite counter, slowly, cautiously, sipping her lemonade. "Please, explain."

"Well… Blake and I found her and I wanted to keep her…" The brawler starts, careful with her word choice.  
"Does that give you the excuse to keep a WILD ANIMAL in the house?!" The enraged fencer nearly screams at the blonde.  
"Well… She's tame. Give it a few moments when you're calm and she's as friendly as Zwei." Yang's counter is accompanied with a small grunt of effort as the hyena tears apart the leftover chicken from the previous day on the floor. The snapping sound and the crunching of bone sends a cold, electrifying shiver down Weiss' back. "Please Weiss, give Mikasa a shot."  
"Mikasa?" The Schnee girl questions while staring down at the large canine, devouring the chicken in full, sloppy mouthfuls. "Yes, I named her Weiss." Yang is trying not to laugh when she catches wind of the running joke which the rest of the team had actually pulled.

"You're a attack on titan fan?" The white haired girl questions, trying not to laugh as she observes Mikasa crunch the leftover bones.  
"No! I just liked the name." The blonde exclaims quickly.  
"Suuure." Ruby's voice creeps into her ears almost making her scream as she whirls around coming face to face with her red haired sister.  
"I do not and you know it." Weiss simply scowls but then beams as the small corgi leaps up at her.  
"See yang _this_ is a proper dog." The Schnee daughter states, stopping the two sisters from arguing.  
"But isn't Mikasa?" The brawler questions while motioning to the canine.  
"She's still somehow related to Zwei. Just not that closely."  
"Not closely at all!" Blake simply sighs.  
"She's talking about Darwin's evolution theory." Instinctively, the blonde wraps her arm around the faunus girl's waist, in which she simply backs away from. "And I agree with Weiss. I have to deal with one dog and now an overgrown spotted mutt God dammit!"

"My father's going to kill me if he sees… This!" The fencer gestures dramatically to Mikasa, who's now leaping up at Yang and cuddling the brawler.  
"Well at least it's not a bear right?" Ruby smiles while trying not to snigger.  
"Don't you DARE make an attack on titan joke Ruby." Weiss warns harshly while Blake simply gets a glass of water and leaves her team to their own devices. "Oh he's going to massacre me." Sighing, the platinum blonde girl buries her face in her hands for a few minutes, wondering what her options are. "We're getting rid of-" However, she's stopped mid sentence as Mikasa raises on her hind legs, towering over her, and licking her face, sniffing her and yipping.  
"We're getting rid of what?" Yang questions as tiny stars literally glint in Weiss' eyes.  
"The… grease on the floor!" Her voice literally comes out as an affectionate coo as she caresses the dog's head, toying with her ears. "Yang, please wipe it!" The blonde can only laugh as Blake, who passes through the room, simply sighs. "So… Are we keeping her?" Suddenly, Weiss' head snaps up at the blonde and stares at her.  
"Of course we are! Look at her! She's adorable!"  
"But she's gonna grow a little bigger…" Weiss grins.  
"Who cares? She's so cute!"  
"Uh yeah sure. I'm not complaining." Smiling triumphantly, the brawler ascends the stairs. "Just make sure that she doesn't poop inside or anything." With her last statement, the blonde vanishes up the stairs.

Their room is fairly quiet, but warm, with the cat faunus simply lying on their bed, reading a leather bound book. "Blake." Yang smiles. The faunus doesn't look up or even simply acknowledge her but instead flips a page. "Blakey what's wrong?" The blonde questions, more concerned this time as she quietly sits on the side of the bed.  
"What's wrong is that you're such a freaking jackass sometimes Yang!" Blake's sudden outburst catches the blonde off guard as she very slightly flinches. The sudden burst of anger hit the wind out of the blonde's stomach.  
"How am I a jackass?" Sure, she had been called many things by many people, but this from Blake? It wasn't like her in the slightest.  
"Yang! You picked a fucking HYENA from off the side of the road! How is that not being a jackass?!" The blonde could feel her semblance beginning to activate as she too is losing her grip on her emotions.  
"No, Blake. It's infact called being a generous person. You know, the non cynical kind who actually give a SHIT about the world and don't have their heads stuck up their asses?!"

Her faunus girlfriend opens her mouth to speak but is hushed once more by Yang. "I thought you gave a single fuck about me, but obviously not when I choose to do something generous and kind like helping a young animal in death like conditions." Hot tears filled with rage and anguish slip down the faunus' cheeks as she gazes up at the brawler, her eyes hardened and on the brim of spilling even more tears. "I GAVE a fuck about other people Yang. I gave a fuck about the millions of Faunus who were mistreated by society. Why in the living hell do you think I joined the white fang, a co-operation filled with hope?!" Yang barely manages to hold back the tears, finally remembering how horrific Blake's past was. "But do you know what happened, Yang?" The faunus' voice cracks, as more tears spill freely down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. "I was classed as a fucking criminal when I left. Why do you think it's so hard for me to even try and care for something like that? Because last time I did, I was shunned for it." Her hands ball into fists, clinging against Yang's shirt as she pulls herself closer to the blonde.

"But you, Yang, You I care about." The blonde's breath hitches in her throat. "Because I feel so alive and free when I'm with you, Yang. Okay, there, I said it. I feel happy when I know I can speak to you when I don't feel so good and even when I do."  
"Blake…" The blonde quietens down before tilting the girl's head up and capturing her lips. The faunus doesn't struggle at all as she simply melts into the kiss, sniffling lamely. Few moments later, the two pull back, gently gasping for air before diving back into the kiss. "I love you so much Blake." She whispers quietly while gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Black and blonde strands of hair mesh into one as the two quietly hug one another in understanding silence.


	10. quickie in the shower

**Hello guys! Sorry for my hiatus! Schoolwork keeps me busy n shit like that. Anyway, don't forget to R and R and most importantly enjoy!  
** **Kawaiimafokushi  
Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Jeez Blake, you get up at this hour?" The blonde questions while very slightly cracking an eye open when she hears a soft whine of protest come from Mikasa. "I go to the forest remember?" The raven haired faunus smiles while quietly slipping on a pair of jeans. "You've returned to your normal self though."

"I still enjoy doing it." With a simple shrug, her lover slips out of their bedroom, gently shutting the door behind her. "Well girlie, I guess this morning is just to ourselves again eh?" With a grin, Yang pets the animal's stomach before drifting back off to sleep.

"Mikasa, sit." The blonde commands while holding the piece of steak just above the canine's head. Quickly, the dog leaps up and snatches the morsel out of her fingers. "Mikasa no!" Yang yells frustratedly before picking up another piece from the plate. "Yang, she's a wild animal. You can't train her." Nora giggles before waving back at her scroll.  
"Cardin." The blonde sighs simply before trying to teach the dog once more. "Finally!" She grins triumphantly before tossing the morsel to the hyena.  
"As you were saying Nora." The ginger haired girl can only sigh. "That'll do girlie, that'll do." With a content smile, she walks out of the kitchen; Mikasa follows her, and flops down onto the floor by the burning fireplace. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little sad that you're not here with me." Idly, Yang gazes at the fire, then back at the window, 'still dark.' Another sigh escapes her as she simply leans back against a chair.

"Good morning." A tired red haired girl manages to stumble down the stairs and grasp onto the rail for support with a small Zwei in tow. "I thought we didn't bring him…" The blonde yawns while absentmindedly tousling Mikasa's ears. "Weiss wanted to. She just simply takes him out before you usually get up."  
"I see." The corners of her lips twitch upwards very slightly as the corgi leaps onto her lap, snuggling into her stomach as the hyena beside her cautiously sniffs him, showing no harm. Then, the tri colored dog simply stares up at her, wagging his tail slightly as he leaps off of the blonde's lap and sniffs Mikasa. Quickly, she returns the gesture, wagging slightly and hackles flat. "C'mon Zwei, let's go!" The particularly well spoken voice calls, beckoning the dog. "Good Morning Mikasa." The heiress smiles even more brightly at the sight of the hyena and caresses her head in her hands, booping her nose before wandering off to the front door. "I wonder when Blake will be back…" A tiny yawn escapes from the blonde as she allows Mikasa to sit on her lap and lick her face.

Orange light spills into the room through the window when Blake returns. Immediately, her eyes cast over her lover's gradient features bathed in glistening sunlight. She can only smile. However, a small glower immediately grazes over her features as she spots Mikasa asleep on her lap. Deciding not to get too worked up about it, the faunus steps over into the kitchen and opens the fridge, picking out a single haddock and tossing it into her mouth. Carelessly, she sucks the meat off of it only leaving the skeleton behind, in which she discards in the trash. Then, she spots a single note resting on the counter from Weiss. "Blake?" Immediately, the faunus' gaze snaps over to Yang's dozy features, smiling gently.  
"Good morning." Her reply is curt as she begins to ascend the stairs. However, the blonde springs up, along with her Hyena, and follows her faunus lover. "How was your walk?"  
"Good. I still enjoy to lie down in the snow and gaze up at the stars."  
"Sounds comfy."  
"Yeah." When the two get to their room, they simply stay in silence as Blake retires to the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind her. "Mikasa, go to bed girlie." With a small whine, the beast curls up on the bed and dozes off to sleep while the blonde follows her faunus girlfriend. "May I join you Blakey?"  
"Sure." Languidly, the brawler discards her clothes before opening the shower door, listening to the warm spray and enjoying the feeling of it pattering down on the two. Then, the blonde wraps her arms around her lover's waist, kissing her cheek. "You know… We haven't done it in a while." Yang smirks while observing her girlfriend turn very slightly red and a smirk tweaks at her lips. "I am painfully aware." With another cute smile, Yang continues to kissing her neck, nipping and sucking at the nape, earning a small squeak of a moan and a shudder from her faunus lover. Then, she begins to very gently kneel down, kissing the raven haired beauty's breasts, meeting at the valley then wriggling her head between the two, earning a more distinct moan. Then, finally picking up on her lover's neediness, she gently latches onto the left nipple, suckling the breast tenderly. "Yang please don't stop." Being spurred on by her lover's words, she continues to suckle, this time switching breasts, tracing her tongue around it.

After a few moments of labored pants and groans, Yang finally continues her journey down the faunus' toned stomach, gently sticking her tongue into her belly button for a few seconds, and then trailing her tongue around Blake's crotch. With a frustrated breath, the faunus simply takes two fistfuls of blonde locks and shoves her face into her crotch. Enthusiastically, the brawler attacks her clit mercilessly earning a shrill series of loud moans and whimpers. "Yang, I'm nearly there." Her statement comes out breathless and needy as her blonde lover finally sticks her tongue deep inside of Blake's vagina, enjoying the feeling of the faunus' walls clamping down on her as moans of ecstasy tumble out of her mouth, becoming fragments of incoherent words until a joyous moan echoes in Yang's ears as she simply allows her lover's cum to spill out into her mouth, drinking the translucent white liquid greedily, grinning at the sight of her content girlfriend who simply shudders, curling around the blonde and then dropping onto the floor to return the favor. "Woah Blakey!" The blonde barely manages to suppress a scream as the faunus' slightly rough tongue swiftly thrusts into her and then retracts only to be slammed back in again earning a loud moan from Yang whom simply grasps onto Blake's black mane of hair, encouraging her to continue. "I love you so much baby." She whispers huskily before letting her juices out into Blake's awaiting mouth. Warm liquid stings the faunus' throat as she swallows the treat hungrily.

The two stay under the warming spray for a few more minutes, kissing slowly and actually washing themselves. "I love you Blake." The blonde whispers before kissing her faunus lover.  
"I love you too Yang." She smiles, returning the gesture.


	11. She's in love with you

**Schoolwork is exhausting but I'm on break from tomorrow so i'm happy. I decided to make this a multi-ship fic as Mikasa is now the cupid of the story. Anyway these two little dorks may have a lemon later on in the fic.  
Anyway don't forget to R and R and most importantly enjoy!  
Kawaiimafokushi. Sorry for errors, gonna draw in like 2 min anyway. **

* * *

It's midday when Coco finally manages to get to the Schnee cabin. Christmas was too boring in the big city for the fashionista, being suffocated by the various corny advertisements with a child running down the stairs of a house and tearing open Christmas presents. "Greedy bastards." She mutters to herself while trudging up to the house, suitcase trailing behind her and purse on her shoulder. "Are you sure that Schnee-san will be alright in keeping us?" Yatsuhashi questions while simply carrying both his and fox's suitcases. "I'm sure she'll have room. This place is huge anyway." Coco dismisses his query with a simple wave before finally getting to the door and gently presses the bell, sending the melodic ring through the house.

"Is that my package?" The brawler's yell can be heard throughout the house along with a loud crash and a bang. "For FUCKS sake Yang!" Her faunus girlfriend yells at her before the door swings open, revealing Blake holding the brawler and massaging her head. "Coco?" She questions while observing the fashionista and the two other members of CFVY on the porch. "Tis I." She replies simply while lowering her glasses. "Well Weiss was kinda expecting you three…" Yang mumbles quietly, wincing at where she supposedly hit her head. "I see. So, where is Miss Schnee?" Fox pipes up while shifting in the snow. "Asleep." The ninja faunus replies simply while stepping aside for them to enter the house.

However, a flash of dirty blonde and brown sends a jolt of surprise down Coco's spine as she backs up at the sight of the hyena, now being held by the scruff of the neck by Yang. "What is that?" The gun wielding badass questions while carefully eyeing the hyena, which rears up on its hind legs, licking Yang. "This, Is my… Dog, Mikasa." The brawler replies while grinning widely at the beast that simply nuzzles noses with her. "Won't she kill you?" Yatsuhashi questions while slowly approaching the beast. "Nope. We've had her for a week or so now and she hasn't attacked anyone yet." Yang replies while allowing the tall hunter to gently pet her head in which she apprehensively licks. "That cannot be a hyena." Coco laughs while kneeling down and observing the beast and gently petting her neck. "Afraid it is." Blake sighs while patting her behind the ears and turning to Yang.

"Anyway, Come inside! It's warmer than out here." The blonde grins while allowing them in and slackening her grip on Mikasa, eventually allowing her to sniff the three, letting out small friendly woops. "What's her name?" Fox questions while admiring the spotted hyena's coat.  
"Mikasa." Blake laughs earning a furious blush of embarrassment from her girlfriend.  
"Mikasa-hime." Yatsuhashi laughs, setting the suitcase down and picking the hyena up, snuggling it in his arms as she licks his nose and nuzzles her head in his neck. "She really likes you!" Nora laughs while walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Nora." Yang greets casually. However, her greeting goes unheeded as she simply slips her headphones on, chatting away to Cardin. "Who is she talking to?" Coco questions while observing her waltz back up the stairs. "Cardin losechester." Blake growls quietly while observing Mikasa slowly shut her eyes. "Don't your arms get tired?" The brawler questions, observing the content hyena in Yatsu's arms. "As long as she's comfortable, I'm okay." The stoic warrior replies while glancing down at Mikasa. "Do you wanna sit down or something?" Fox asks his teammate while managing to sense the chairs.  
"Sure." Slowly, he advances to a large couch and lies down allowing the hyena to lie on top of him with Coco and Fox in pursuit.

The snow queen finally comes down after her slumber two hours later, finding the rest of team CFVY either asleep with Mikasa lying on top of them, texting on their scroll or simply sitting back, staring up at the ceiling. "Hello Weiss." The blind teen greets casually while not bothering to face her. It's not like he can actually see her or anything anyway. "Hey fox, Hey Coco, Hey Yatsu." The heiress replies coolly. "When did you guys get here?"  
"A few hours ago." The leader replies simply before getting up and hugging the white haired girl tightly, earning a feeble hug in response. "How has your break been so far?"  
"So boring! Who knew city Christmases could be that boring?!" Weiss laughs.  
"That's why we stay out here." With a small smile, she pets Mikasa's head before turning back to Coco.

"You're lucky that there are 2 spare rooms." Weiss laughs while guiding them to the fourth floor of the house and pointing to the two opposite rooms. "They're usually not used for guests but no one occupies them anymore." With a smile, she opens the first door, revealing a king sized bed filled to the brim with plush cushions, comfortable and warm sheets along with a TV mounted on the wall and the basic ursa carpet before a fireplace. Of course there was a small en-suite bathroom, like every room, while the plush carpet is clean and fresh. "Well enjoy your time together boys." The leader laughs before winking at Weiss and shuts the door behind both her and her suitcase. "Ahh finally…" A content smile dominates her features while she flops back on the bed, enjoying her time unfurling after a long flight.

Few minutes later, the gun wielding fashionista is just about to go to sleep, allowing her eyes to droop contently. However, a faint scratching on the door piques her huntress' senses, keeping her awake and alert. A bear like sound fills the room as she clumsily manages to get off of the bed and open the door, revealing Mikasa, sat by the door, staring intently up at her. "Wrong room." She states at the beast while rubbing her eyes slowly. However, she doesn't budge but instead begins to sniff Coco's leg. "Yatsuhashi isn't in this room." She adds slowly, hoping the large dog would understand. However, with a simple begging glance up at the leader and a small whine, Coco's heart also melts for the dog as she lets her step into the room as she decides to crouch down and observe the hyena's messy pelt. "My god what is that stench?" Coco finds herself questioning while directing Mikasa into the bathroom where she hauls the dog up into the bath. "Don't be like one of those dogs." She sighs while changing into a pair of shorts and a dirty T shirt and sits behind the beast before turning the faucet on. Warm water pools at her knees as she kneels and begins to lather Mikasa's messy pelt, encasing her fingers with the grimy fur. "Doesn't Yang bathe you?" Coco questions the dog while allowing her nails to scratch Mikasa's skin.

Hair drying a hyena isn't exactly the most easy and clean thing in the world. One soaked towel, few scratch marks, a fur encased hairbrush, an exhausted Coco and a broken hairdryer later, the beast is clean, smell free and most amazingly of all, baby soft. "Magnifique." She smiles to herself while changing out of the dirty, wet, clothes and adorning herself in a pair of clean pajama bottoms and a tank top, resting her trusty beret on the bedside table along with her sunglasses. Exhaustedly, the French girl manages to climb into her bed and pull the sheets over her tired body.

Darkness enshrouds the fashionista who is about to find sleep until a heavy weight presses onto her and the sheets. "Velvet?" She questions while turning around, revealing Mikasa staring back at her. The hyena's cool tongue glides over Coco's nose while she simply pets the beast's head, allowing her to rest her head on her stomach underneath the sheets as she lies on her back, wondering about a certain bunny eared girl who haunts her mind. Sleek fingers brush through soft fur as a pair of chestnut orbs gaze blankly up at the ceiling. 'Of course it wouldn't be her, idiot. She's in love with that raven haired guy. She probably doesn't even go my way.' Thoughts swirl around in her mind as she feels a small sigh tear through her lips and a crushing weight on her heart.

However, suddenly, Mikasa's head flies up from her stomach, popping up from the sheets at the gentle sound of rapping on the door. "Come in." She sighs once again, waiting for the door to open. However, a gentle sniffle from the other side of the slab of wood sends her mind into action, springing up out of the bed (with Mikasa already by the door) and opens the door, pulling it sharply back. "Velvet?" Intense light streams into her eyes as the shape of the rabbit faunus gently sniffling at the door slowly comes into focus. "Velvet what happened?" With a shaky breath, the girl sniffles and stares up at her leader, her eyes red and puffy. Immediately, the fashionista pulls her inside, sitting her down on the bed and flicking the lamp on.

"I-it's L-Lie R-Ren." She sniffles, gasping for air as Coco sits beside her.  
"What did he do?" Coco questions, trying her best not to get angry. Her teammate always got anxious when she got angry. "H-He B-Broke u-up w-with m-me." Just about able to decipher the rabbit faunus' blubbering, Coco wraps her arms around the smaller girl, encasing her in a tight hug before gently planting a kiss on her head. "Well it is unfortunate to be him. He's missing out on the sweetest girl in the world." She smiles warmly at her faunus crush.  
"R-really?" Velvet sniffles quietly while gazing up at the fashionista.  
"Why of course, you're the most enchanting person I've ever met." A small smile ghosts on Velvet's lips as she snuggles into Coco's chest and gently pats Mikasa's head. "I wish that other people were so gentle."  
"Let me be your lover then." Velvet stares dumbfounded up at Coco whose expression is plain and serious. "W-what?"  
"Let me be your lover. If you really want to. The truth is, I like you Velvet. I want you to be my little bunny sugar muffin. I want to protect you, I want to make you happy, I want to spend all of my time with you, I want to hold you at night, I want you."

"Coco…" The bunny eared faunus mumbles quietly while staring up at her leader, who glances away, suddenly interested at the wall. "I love you too." Four words. Those four words send a joyful shiver up the leader's spine and her heart bounce. Gently, the fashionista lifts her chin and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. Sweet but light, as she pulls back a few moments later eliciting a whine from the rabbit faunus. "Join me for the night." Gently, the leader pulls her pants off before sliding into the right side of the bed and patting for the left. Quickly, the faunus does the same, cuddling up with her new lover.

The pale blue light casts over the two while Coco simply continues watching the movie which was airing on the TV with a protective arm around Velvet, who's asleep with her head buried in the crook of her lover's neck. "You did it eh?" She quietly questions to herself, smiling as she stole a glance of the beautiful faunus beside her and pets Mikasa's stomach as the dog sprawls out over both of them.


	12. fRaGmEnTeD ShIt

**Don't ask what this is bc my mind is so fragmented!  
** **I haven't even had time to catch up with RWBY! I crii  
Yeah don't be too amaze bc it's still crosshairs so deal with it.  
And some kind of frantic lemon thrown in too  
Anyway yeah this is on hiatus for now bc KUMIKURI  
**

* * *

"Well if you didn't run down the stairs in the bath robe, then it wouldn't be torn Yang!"

"You found it last night and told me to put it on!"  
"I was drunk Yang! People do stupid shit when they're drunk!"  
"I was drunk when I ran down the stairs!" Blake and Yang's loud bickering had roused a certain rabbit eared faunus awake as she lies awake, staring up at the ceiling wondering when they would just queiten down and go back to sleep. "Well I had more alcohol!" The feline faunus' unusual loudness piqued Velvet's interest as her ears jolt and twitch at every loud sound they produce.

Few moments after, the taller girl beside her had roused from her sleep, having the same look on her face as a pissed of bear would. "What is going on down there?" The fashionista questions while barely managing to lift her head off of the pillow as drowsiness anchors her down. "Blake and Yang are arguing." The faunus sighs while leaning her head back against the headboard.  
"I can hear that." Coco replies in-between shouts from the boisterous blonde.

Few minutes pass while the bickering doesn't slow down or stop. Leaving Coco grouchy and Velvet tired. Aggravated sighs rumble throughout the room, awakening a very drowsy hyena. "I'll be right back muffin." Coco smiles while finally slipping out of the bed and pulling a pair pajama pants on.

The quiet click of the door is the calm before the storm as the rabbit faunus' girlfriend quietly storms down the stairs and pads across the hallway, finally finding Blake and Yang's room. Not even bothering to knock, she wrenches the door open, revealing the two, on the bed, Naked. "What the FUCK are you doing?" She roars while observing the two frantically covering themselves with the sheets.  
"Coco!" Blake gasps while gulping nervously.  
"Yes, now explain what in the hell are you doing?"  
"We were trying something new." Yang states bluntly while her lover's cheeks redden a considerable amount. "I don't even wanna know." Coco mutters while pinching the bone in her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Just shut the fuck up. The rest of us are trying to sleep." With her last order sending the two girls nodding vigorously, she walks back out of their room, slamming the door behind her.

Velvet only gives Coco a small smile of appreciation while she slides herself from underneath Mikasa's relaxed form. "Come back to bed." She states quietly while wrapping her arms around the taller girl.  
"I can't. I'm awake and I need a coffee." With the leader of CFVY's gentleness returning, she gently takes Velvet's hands in hers and plants a soft kiss onto the faunus' forehead. "I know a place that we can go to get some coffee. We can also get away from the clamor too." Velvet states while gently kissing Coco back on the cheek. The fashionista's entire face warms at the contact as she quickly slips her shirt on and a pair of jeans. "Let's go then." She replies with a small smile while waiting for her lover to get ready.

Morning's air bites at Coco's cheeks as she steps outside of the house and into the thick layer of snow, grimacing at the feeling of her boots dampening. "So, where is this place?" She questions while grabbing Velvet's hand and smiling. "Well it's on the outskirts of town." She replies with a small smile and gripping onto Mikasa's leash more tightly. "By the way Coco, where did you get a collar and leash?"  
"A fashion event quite a while ago wanted me to critique the fashion show, and I was looking after a greyhound so they had given me the set." She responds while observing the Hyena adorned in the amethyst speckled navy collar attached to the matching leash, scratching herself absentmindedly. "But why did you bring it?" The faunus asks while observing the small grin on the hyena's face.  
"I was going to give it to team RWBY for Zwei, but he's smart enough to walk without one." Then, with a sudden jolt, the two are walking down the hill, Coco managing to step down the hill with ease in her heeled boots and Velvet finding it very hard to walk in her normal sheepskin lined ones while Mikasa trots happily in-front of them, not minding the cold air or even the snow freezing her paws.

After half an hour of walking, the two finally come to a café where they stride in with ease, not bothering to tether the hyena outside. "Uh Coco you forgot to tie Mikasa up outside."  
"My dear, Mikasa is not a dog, she is a Hyena, thus meaning that she is too exotic to be tied up outside." With a nervous sigh, the faunus clutches onto her girlfriend even tighter while walking towards the counter. "An espresso and a hot chocolate." The fashionista orders coolly, looking at the barista through her designer sunglasses and waiting for his reaction to the hyena sat beside her. "Miss you are not allowed dogs in the café." He states firmly while staring down at Mikasa.  
"She is not a dog, she is a hyena." Coco replies calmly while standing her ground.  
"Well it-"  
"She."  
"She is not allowed in the café."  
"Do you know who you're dealing with here?"  
"Coco, I'll just take her outside." Velvet mumbles.  
"No my love. Mikasa doesn't deserve to wait outside."  
"She is a dog miss. She needs to stay outside."  
"Does the name Coco Adel ring a bell?" With a defeated sigh, the barista turns around and begins working on the drinks. "Drink in or take out?" He questions.  
"Drink in." Coco replies while walking away from the counter and sitting by the window.

"We could have just tied her up outside." Velvet mumbles while attempting to get rid of her embarrassed blush. "Why should we?" Coco questions while gently resting her hand over Velvet's.  
"Because it wouldn't have caused any commotion." She replies as she quietly sips her hot chocolate.

XxX

A shuddery breath tumbles out of Velvet's lips as her girlfriend's wet muscle gently flicks across her taught, tan nipple while a pair of hardened fingers works at the other. "Coco." The sigh escapes from the rabbit faunus while her gaze shifts downwards towards her lover's smirking face from underneath her shirt. "Yes my love?" She replies while gently unlatching her tongue from the pair of tanned nipples.  
"How long have you loved me for?"  
"A while. Ever since I pretty much set my eyes on you." Wildfire flares across her cheeks while her doe chestnut orbs gently gaze at her. "I love you so much." Velvet smiles while gently managing to shimmy the fashionista's jeans off, leaving her in her frilly teal panties.

Small rabbit ears stiffen and bend while a slickened index finger slowly enters her. "Are you okay Velvet?" Coco questions while gently planting a small peck on her navel.  
"Y-Yes!." The innocent faunus replies, her voice shrill and flustered as she throws her head back once Coco's tongue slowly slides inside of her while the taller girl simply smirks at the rabbit's red cheeks and eyes screwed shut.

"Love you." Coco whispers while tauntingly licking her lover's juices after she had released. Finally, she was satisfied.


End file.
